Désenchantement
by Tanutwo
Summary: Quand l'univers de Kensi s'effrondre, elle ne peut compter que sur elle-même pour s'en sortir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Voici une fic qui suit la lignée de la "merveilleuse" saga Fifty Shades (ironie bien sûr)... **

**Mais afin de rétablir certaines vérités et surtout d'avoir une autre héroïne avec plus de caractère et qui ne fasse pas niaise à souhait, j'ai décidé de centrée cette fic sur Kensi !**

**Point de Deeks donc. Mais rassurez-vous, il apparaîtra dans la suite de celle-ci... Et ce sera du pur Densi ! **

**Attention : Je mets le Rating M ! Merci de s'abstenir de lire si vous n'aimez pas les fics NC-17, l'humiliation, la torture. Cette fic n'est pas "sympathique". Kensi va en prendre pour son grade... Et pas qu'un peu !**

* * *

L'agent Kensi Blye se réveilla complètement groggy et avec un terrible mal de tête. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main au niveau de son front et gémit. Mon dieu qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression de revenir d'une soirée… Et d'avoir la légendaire gueule de bois qui s'en suit. Mais, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait la fête hier soir… Et encore moins avoir bu jusqu'à se saouler.

Puis, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et prit conscience de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Et ce n'était pas dans son lit qu'elle était allongée.

Péniblement, elle se redressa avant de se lever. Elle s'adossa aussitôt au mur. La pièce tangua dangereusement. Puis ce fut de nouveau le trou noir.

**o0o0o0o**

\- Tu penses qu'elle fera une bonne recrue ?

\- D'après le patron, elle a tous les atouts pour le devenir.

\- Sauf la volonté. Elle n'a pas choisi d'être ici. Quand elle découvrira ce qui l'attend, elle essayera forcément de s'enfuir.

\- Ou alors elle restera.

Bien que nauséeuse, la conversation des deux hommes parvenait très bien aux oreilles de l'agent fédéral qui émergeait doucement de la brume. Et ce qu'elle entendait ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- Dis pas de conneries ! Elle nous causera que des emmerdes, j'te le dis !

\- Le patron l'étudie depuis plusieurs mois. Si elle ne correspondait pas au profil, il ne l'aurait pas choisi !

\- Parce que toi tu lui fais confiance aveuglement ?

\- Oui. Il a toujours fait les bons choix jusqu'ici.

\- Il vient alors de commettre sa première erreur.

Un bruit sourd la fit tressauter. Une chaise venait de s'abattre rudement sur le pavé froid de la pièce.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ?

\- Elle est du Ncis ! Tu crois qu'elle va gentiment se laissait faire ? Ces personnes là ne se laissent pas commander ! C'est voué à l'échec !

Le cœur de Kensi s'emballa. Si elle doutait que sa couverture ait été découverte, c'était clair désormais. Ils savaient qui elle était. Comment d'ailleurs ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne savait même pas à qui elle avait à faire. De souvenirs, elle n'avait travaillé sur aucune enquête avant son réveil… ici.

\- Elle apprendra, marqua-t-il une pause. Comme les autres.

\- Sauf que les autres étaient consentantes.

\- Elle saura vite à qui elle doit obéir.

\- Pour ne pas être punie ? Parce que tu crois réellement qu'avec l'entraînement qu'elle a, elle se laissera manipuler de la sorte ?

Des pas résonnèrent suivit d'une chaise qu'on remettait en place.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle le comprenne assez vite.

\- Elle préférera mourir.

\- Alors son souhait sera exhaussé à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Ou alors, on s'en débarrasse maintenant et on évite les emmerdes.

Le déclic d'un pistolet qu'on arme vibra à travers le corps allongé –et inerte- de Kensi.

Bien qu'affolée, elle essaya au mieux de garder une expression neutre et de ne pas bouger.

Leur signaler qu'elle était réveillée était la dernière chose à faire. Son seul espoir reposait donc sur le deuxième type dans la pièce. Cependant, elle mourrait d'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Son pouls s'accéléra quand elle sentit le canon de l'arme frôler sa tempe.

Au prix d'efforts insurmontables, elle parvint à garder malgré tout une respiration régulière.

\- Owen arrête, se blasa le deuxième homme. Le boss la veut en vie.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors si tu la tues, tu ne risques pas de voir le soleil se coucher ce soir.

Une minute interminable se passa avant que le dénommé Owen ne range son arme.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais n'empêche que je te parie qu'elle nous fera chier.

\- Ce ne sera pas notre souci.

\- Le boss veut la livrer directement ?

\- Je crois qu'il veut l'entraîner avant.

\- Sérieux ?

Un grincement retentit signe qu'une porte venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Un problème, Monsieur Owen ?

Le ton ferme et plein d'assurance fit frémir Kensi jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage que déjà ce troisième homme l'effrayait.

\- Aucun Monsieur.

Et à la réponse formulée par « la grosse brute », elle comprit que lui aussi se méfiait.

\- Parfait. Comment va-t-elle Steve ?

\- Toujours dans les vapes, l'informa-t-il.

\- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ?

La voix étonnée de l'homme la surpris. Était-ce de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait décelée ?

\- Si. Une fois. Mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes.

\- Vous avez vérifié ses constantes ?

L'absence de réponse répondit à sa question.

\- Bande d'incapable, lâcha-t-il avant de s'avancer.

En un éclair, Kensi le sentit s'emparer de son poignet. Sa poigne était ferme mais étrangement délicate.

\- Amenez-là moi dans mon bureau.

Au vu de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, Kensi sut immédiatement que « le boss » avait compris qu'elle était éveillée. Et parfaitement consciente.

Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle laissa un bras puissant se glisser sous ses aisselles tandis qu'un autre se positionnait sous ses genoux. Son corps se retrouva vite en apesanteur. La sensation de flottement lui prodigua l'envie de vomir. Dieu qu'elle détestait ça. Se faire porter et balader comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Elle se concentra alors sur une tentative d'évasion. C'était sûrement le moment le plus approprié pour tenter quelque chose. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans une pièce confinée, ses mains et ses jambes étaient libres et malgré un léger mal de tête, elle était apte à se battre.

L'occasion était trop belle.

Sans avertissement, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et donna un coup de coude dans le nez de son porteur. Il lâcha aussitôt un râle de douleur. Kensi en profita. Elle réussit à se défaire de son étreinte et entreprit de courir dans le sens opposé aux deux hommes.

Ses sens en alerte, elle entendit et ressentit les pas affolés et coléreux de ses deux poursuivants. Un escalier se dessinait devant elle. Accélérant sa course, elle bifurqua pour les emprunter.

Il devait forcément la mener à un rez-de-chaussée qui donnait sur le dehors. De là, il lui serait plus facile de se cacher. Ou de trouver de l'aide. Mais sa première priorité était de sortir d'ici.

Un coup de feu fut tiré. Par reflexe, son cœur lui intima l'ordre de mettre sa tête entre ses épaules pour se protéger. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Une douleur sourde et implacable lui mordit le flanc gauche. Sous le choc, elle trébucha et dégringola les marches jusqu'au premier palier.

** A suivre...**

* * *

**Je vous l'accorde, ce premier chapitre est petit. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement par rapport à la découpe. **

**J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu. **

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Pour une raison d'emploi du temps, je vais changer mes jours de "postage". Ce sera désormais soit le mercredi, soit le jeudi ;)**

**Pour cette suite, elle est un peu plus longue que le premier chapitre et on découvre un personnage important de l'histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La jeune femme porta aussitôt ses mains sur la plaie. Le sang s'y écoula aussitôt mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait constater, la balle l'avait juste éraflé. Une chance.

Relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que les deux hommes se tenaient dans l'escalier, à mi-chemin de son corps. Sous l'emprise d'adrénaline, elle se releva d'un bond et se mit en position de combat, qu'elle savait inévitable.

Ils fondirent sur elle à la vitesse d'un guépard bondissant sur sa proie. La partie était perdue d'avance. Kensi le savait. Mais elle comptait bien ne pas leur faciliter la tâche. Et si elle pouvait leur faire mal au passage, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

Son premier réflexe fut de viser les gonades. Le point le plus sensible des hommes. Elle s'assurait ainsi un moment de répit. Le premier qu'elle réussit à toucher fut Owen. Et comme elle s'y attendait, il se plia en deux dans un grognement plaintif. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers le deuxième homme. Elle eut juste le temps d'éviter son poing en s'abaissant, qu'une voix gronda.

\- Assez !

L'ordre résonna dans toute la maison la faisant stopper net. Jamais elle n'avait entendu une telle profondeur d'obéissance avec une simple intonation de voix.

C'en était déstabilisant. Si bien qu'elle ne fit plus attention aux hommes de mains qui l'entouraient. Ces bras se retrouvèrent vite plaqués derrière son dos, l'immobilisant complètement.

Elle s'affaissa légèrement en émettant un petit cri quand la peau de son côté gauche se tendit lui rappelant sa blessure.

\- Mademoiselle Blye, capta-t-il son attention. Ecoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire car je ne vous le répéterais pas. Vos amis vous croient morte. Votre famille vous croit morte. Vous êtes seule et vous êtes désormais en ma possession. Je vous suggère donc de coopérer afin d'éviter tout débordement fâcheux. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

La tension qui émanait du corps de Kensi se relâcha instantanément. Les paroles prononcées avait été aussi efficace qu'un coup de massue. Elle releva la tête pour affronter l'homme qui lui parlait.

Disait-il seulement la vérité ?

Bizarrement, Kensi pensait que oui. Et c'était justement ce qui l'effrayait. Cet homme semblait avoir le total contrôle de la situation. Pire, il semblait avoir tout planifié. De A à Z. Ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- J'attends une réponse.

Son ton autoritaire la fit chanceler. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment peur. Mais elle ne devait en aucun cas le lui montrer.

Décidée à ne pas lui donner satisfaction, elle lui lança donc un regard noir du bas des escaliers.

Il pinça des lèvres comme irrité de sa réaction. Cependant, il ne pipa mot. Il se contenta d'un claquement de doigt pour leur intimer l'ordre de monter.

\- Votre conduite est exaspérante, lui signala-t-il alors qu'elle marchait derrière lui dans un couloir.

Owen et Steve la suivaient de près mais ne la tenaient plus. Ils se contentaient de l'escorter. Comme le leur avait demandé le mystérieux « boss » quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se trouvait d'ailleurs devant elle. Et rien dans son attitude ne laissait trahir de la peur. Pas un seul instant, il ne s'était retourné pour voir si la jeune agent comptait l'attaquer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Et il devait pertinemment le savoir.

Arrivée devant une porte bordeaux, il l'ouvrit et fit signe à ses hommes de se positionner de chaque côté de celle-ci. Puis il se tourna vers Kensi, dont la respiration s'était dégradée.

\- Venez, l'invita-t-il à entrer.

D'abord méfiante et hésitante, la jeune femme se laissa finalement entrainer dans la pièce. Elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance mais ce n'était pas comme si il lui laissait le choix.

Après avoir refermé la porte, il la verrouilla ne laissant aucune chance à Kensi de tenter de s'enfuir.

\- Allongez-vous sur le lit et enlevez votre t-shirt.

Mais Kensi ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de fixer avec dégoût et appréhension le lit en question. Et plus exactement, toute la pièce. C'était luxueux. Presque trop beau pour être vrai. Mais terriblement embarrassant. Son malaise grandissait à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

\- Si vous souhaitez rester debout, c'est vous qui voyez. Je passe pour cette fois. Mais ma patience risque de ne pas tenir très longtemps si vous refusez même un simple ordre.

D'un geste calculé, il attrapa une paire de ciseaux ainsi qu'un coton qu'il imbiba d'alcool.

D'instinct, Kensi recula. Son dos heurta le mur. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de crier de douleur et de frustration.

\- C'aurait pu bien se passer si vous vous étiez allongée sur le lit, s'approcha-t-il doucement. D'autant que vous ne réussirez pas à sortir d'ici avant un long moment, alors à quoi bon s'entêter à nous défier, hein ? Notre but n'est pas de vous tuer. Détendez-vous, obéissez et tout devrait bien se passer.

La respiration de la jeune femme était saccadée. Même si la douleur en était la principale cause, l'énervement et le stresse en faisaient également partie.

Elle écoutait ses belles paroles d'une oreille distraite. Ses sens étaient en alertes. Tout comme son corps. « Pas avant un long moment ». Ca signifiait combien de temps ? Un jour ? Un mois ? Une année ?

Kensi tressaillit à cette pensée.

Non, elle ne comptait pas rester ici. Et si cet homme avait dit vrai, son équipe la croyant morte, elle allait devoir uniquement se fier à elle-même.

\- Je vois, la sortit-il de ses pensées. Vous souhaitez peut-être que je me présente ? Ca vous mettrait plus à l'aise ?

_Se fier à elle-même_. Pour cela, il fallait avant tout qu'elle obtienne un semblant de confiance avec cet homme. Bien que cette idée la révulse, c'était la seule solution que son cerveau venait de lui souffler.

\- Ce serait un bon début, articula-t-elle.

\- Dean Evans. Et vous êtes Kensi Blye, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle allait parler. Je sais qui vous êtes et pour qui vous bossez.

Kensi tiqua. Ca, elle l'avait en effet appris.

\- Je tiens d'ailleurs à mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Je connais toutes les combines pour échapper à mon autorité. La pitié, les pleurs, l'indifférence… Et au vu de votre caractère, je dirai que vous allez utiliser celle de la confiance.

Le visage de la jeune brune resta impassible. Mais à l'intérieur, ses organes dégringolèrent.

\- Ne vous avisez surtout pas d'essayez d'abuser de ma confiance, vous m'avez comprise ? Continua-t-il menaçant. Vous pourriez le regretter. Maintenant, je vais vous le redire gentiment parce que je ne voudrai pas qu'on se fâche dès le début : allongez-vous et retirez votre t-shirt.

Kensi encaissa le coup. Il avait réussi à la cerner alors qu'elle ignorait tout de lui. Visiblement, il l'avait parfaitement bien étudié. Il était doué.

Et donc dangereux.

Aussi décida-t-elle d'obéir. Pour cette fois du moins. _Et pour les prochaines_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec amertume.

\- On dirait que vous commencez à comprendre, la félicita-t-il une fois qu'elle fut installée.

Avec angoisse, Kensi le vit approcher. Rester immobile lui parut pire que déplacer une montagne. Et cela fut encore plus difficile quand il examina la plaie. Bien qu'anodine, celle-ci la faisait souffrir et était mal placée. Chaque geste irradiait obligatoirement son côté gauche et elle se doutait que la douleur mettrait un certain temps avant de s'évanouir totalement.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance qu'Owen ne vous tue pas.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui en a eu.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la plaie, il semblait réfléchir.

\- Vous l'auriez tué. Je me trompe ?

Cette phrase parut le surprendre. Cependant, il n'en montra pas plus et se dirigea vers un petit meuble.

\- La consigne était en effet de vous garder en vie.

Quand il revint, il posa un petit plateau au pied du lit avant de s'emparer d'un tabouret qu'il positionna de façon à être au niveau de la plaie.

Kensi releva légèrement la tête, intriguée. Et ce qu'elle vit, décupla la panique qui l'habitait déjà.

\- Wow, wow, wow, se redressa-t-elle avec peine. Moi aussi, j'vais mettre les choses au clair. C'est hors de question que vous me touchiez.

\- Ca, ça risque d'être difficile.

\- Il n'y a rien de difficile là-dedans, n'analysa-t-elle pas la phrase. Je ne vous laisserai pas me soigner.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que vous allez faire, parla-t-il avec calme. Vous allez reposer votre tête sur le lit, vous détendre et je n'aurai pas besoin de vous attacher. Dans les deux cas, vous êtes gagnantes.

\- Non.

\- Vous serez soignée et non contrainte. Je peux difficilement vous offrir mieux.

La tournure des évènements commençait sérieusement à la dépasser. Mais ceci dit, il n'avait pas tort. Dans les deux cas, il la soignerait. Autant le faire dans les meilleures dispositions possibles.

Son regard dût changer car il s'empara d'une seringue.

\- Je vous promets que vous ne sentirez rien, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

Kensi ferma les yeux et se fit force pour se recoucher. En revanche, ses muscles fessiers commencèrent à lui faire mal à force d'être contractés.

\- Détendez-vous, lui tapota-t-il la cuisse.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me détende ?

\- On travaillera là-dessus, ne vous en faites pas.

Sans prévenir, il planta l'aiguille au bord de la blessure. Kensi ferma de nouveau les yeux avec violence tout en déglutissant. Il réitéra son geste trois fois avant de la reposer sur le plateau.

\- Si vous ne bougez pas pendant que je recouds, vous ne devriez garder aucune cicatrice.

\- C'est encourageant.

\- Ca ne tient qu'à vous.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, la brune essaya de le cerner. Il semblait froid, distant, sûr de lui et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais quelque chose de doux et de réconfortant émanait de son attitude.

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

Un petit sourire fugace apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Non. Mais dans mon métier, ça fait partie des choses qu'on apprend.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Tenta-t-elle.

Il arrêta son geste un quart de seconde avant de continuer comme-ci de rien était. Ce moment d'hésitation n'échappa pas à Kensi. Mais sa réponse ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait.

\- Vous le découvrirez bientôt.

Kensi l'observa alors manier l'aiguille et le fil. Visiblement il savait s'y prendre. Il ne devait pas en être à son coup d'essai. Et cela la terrorisa. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui dise clairement qu'il s'occupait de la morgue ou qu'il était tueur en série.

\- Vous allez rester là le temps que l'anesthésiant se dissipe.

S'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, il la contempla longuement. Kensi fronça des sourcils mais soutint son regard. Lui montrer qu'il l'intimidait ou qu'il la rendait mal à l'aise ne l'aiderait pas. Pourtant son corps réclamait de se cacher en dessous des couettes et de se réveiller dans des draps familiers –ce qui signifierait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Vous faire plier ne va pas être facile, finit-il par lâcher.

La prenant au dépourvu, elle cligna des paupières et détourna le regard surprise par ses propos.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

\- Je pense le contraire.

Toujours d'un calme olympien, il s'approcha du lit pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas le choix, Mademoiselle Blye.

\- Heureusement, je sais me le donner toute seule.

Un éclair de contrariété passa sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Vous perdrez la bataille. Mais j'adore les défis, cela dit.

\- Donc pour vous ce n'est qu'un jeu ?

\- C'est mon métier. On m'a payé pour vous apprendre … certaines choses, choisit-il ses mots. Et je compte bien honorer ma réputation.

Kensi lui lança un regard suspicieux. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- On a payé pour m'avoir ? Comprit-elle. Qui ?

\- Ca aussi vous le découvrirez bientôt. Pour cette nuit, vous allez rester dans cette pièce. Je vous conseille de vous reposer. La journée de demain débutera tôt.

Toujours allongée, la tête légèrement relevée sur un oreiller, elle le vit se diriger vers la porte et sortir. Le bruit familier d'une serrure se fermer s'en suivit presque immédiatement.

Elle avait été tentée de le dissuader de la garder ici mais le caractère de ce Dean lui échappait totalement. Notamment sa façon calme et posée de parler. Il ne montrait absolument pas son stresse –si stresse il y avait- de garder un agent fédéral en otage dans ses locaux. A aucun moment, il n'avait utilisé la violence pour la contraindre à faire quelque chose.

La preuve en était, elle avait accepté qu'il la soigne sans aucune résistance.

* * *

**Alors, vous le trouvez comment Dean ? Moi, je dois dire que je l'adore. J'ai jamais autant aimé un "méchant" ^^**

**J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. **

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction. Ce chapitre a pour but d'amener le contexte.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Kensi se réveilla à l'aube. Les rideaux laissaient filtrer le jour qui commençait à se lever. Sans surprise, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait toujours sur le lit… Et dans la même position. Elle s'était donc endormie ainsi. Cela ne la choqua pas plus que ça. Elle avait bien sentie qu'elle était fatiguée. Les drogues injectées dans son système lors de son enlèvement mélangées à l'adrénaline déployée par sa tentative d'évasion avaient eu raison de ses forces.

La douleur sur son flanc gauche se réveilla également quand elle entreprit de s'adosser au mur. Et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris plus de précaution avant de bouger.

En tout cas, elle devait le reconnaitre, elle avait plutôt bien dormie vu les circonstances. Et même si, hier soir, elle avait pensé vérifier chaque mètre carré de la pièce pour trouver une issue, elle avait conclu assez rapidement que la meilleure chose à faire était de reprendre des forces.

C'était désormais chose faite. Et malgré sa blessure, elle se sentait plutôt en forme.

\- Vous êtes matinale. C'est une bonne chose.

La voix grave mais douce de Dean la fit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Aussitôt, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- J'avais espéré que vous étiez un cauchemar, mais non, vous êtes bel et bien présent, se risqua-t-elle de plaisanter.

La froideur qui passa sur son visage lui prouva qu'il n'appréciait pas. Pas d'humour le matin. Ok. Kensi s'en rappellerait.

\- Vous pouvez marcher ?

Le ton autoritaire fit sitôt acquiescer Kensi d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi.

N'ayant d'autres choix, elle descendit avec précaution du lit et se lança à sa suite. Dès qu'elle mit un pied en dehors de la chambre, Steve et Owen lui emboitèrent le pas. Le message était clair. Aucune tentative d'évasion possible.

Comme la veille, il s'arrêta devant une porte bordeaux et l'invita à entrer.

La pièce était sombre et elle resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, ne souhaitant pas s'aventurer sans en avoir vu le contenu. Cependant, son hésitation ne dura pas longtemps. Elle fut poussée sans ménagement par Owen et Steve avant que ces derniers ne verrouillent la porte derrière elle.

Son cœur s'emballa en constatant qu'elle ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre. Et ayant vu Dean Evans rentrer, il était forcément caché quelque part.

\- Les cache-cache ne m'intéressent pas, espéra-t-elle une réponse et ainsi le localiser.

La réponse fusa aussitôt.

\- Moi non plus.

La voix semblait lointaine.

\- Restez où vous êtes, nous y verrons bientôt plus clair.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'une lumière tamisée se répandit, éclairant moyennement la pièce.

La respiration de la jeune femme se coupa avant de s'affoler.

\- Faites-moi sortir ! Se retourna-t-elle vers la porte.

Elle attrapa la poignée et tenta vainement de l'ouvrir.

\- Vous passerez vos prochaines semaines ici, lui expliqua Dean en avançant vers elle doucement. Vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer plutôt que de vous agiter sur une porte qui ne s'ouvrira pas.

Sur ces paroles, elle pivota de façon à lui faire face.

\- Vous êtes un véritable malade.

\- Je ne fais qu'obéir à des ordres qui sont dans mon domaine de prédilection.

\- Et c'est ça, votre travail ? Vous… Vous…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop choquée et terrorisée par ce qui l'attendait. Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas trouvé les mots exacts pour définir à quoi servait cette pièce.

\- J'apprends aux femmes à devenir d'obéissantes esclaves. Sexuelles ou non.

L'estomac complètement noué, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

\- Esclaves ?

\- En effet. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail plus tard, l'informa-t-il simplement.

Elle aurait préféré l'explication maintenant mais une autre question la taraudait.

\- Et dans mon cas ? Prit-elle du courage pour la poser.

\- L'homme vous veut pour son plaisir personnel. J'ai carte blanche en ce qui concerne les méthodes.

Cet aveu la fit frissonner de dégoût. Elle se pencha en avant alors qu'un haut-le-cœur la prenait.

\- Jamais je ne deviendrai un jouet sexuel pour un homme que je ne connais pas, parvint-elle à dire en se relevant.

Maintenant en face d'elle, Dean avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Mon métier est justement de vous apprendre à le devenir.

\- Vous perdrez votre défi alors. Je préfère me tuer plutôt que de coucher avec vous.

\- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

Cette phrase réussit à décrocher un sourire sarcastique à Kensi.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

La tension montait crescendo. Bien que Dean restait impassible.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

\- C'en sera d'autant plus amusant. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, vous finirez par vous plier aux règles.

\- Qui sont ?

\- Obéissance, respect…

\- Parce que vous pensez nous respecter nous peut-être ?

Toujours parfaitement immobile, il la considéra du regard.

\- Et la première des règles est de ne parler que quand on vous y autorise. Mais ça, nous y viendrons plus tard.

La nausée commençait à envahir son cerveau. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et cet homme semblait sérieux. Quoique, vu son physique, il avait la tête de l'emploi. Grand, musclé, yeux chocolat et cheveux courts bruns, il avait du charme.

\- N'espérez pas ma collaboration, souffla-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

\- Je savais qu'en vous amenant ici, je ne l'obtiendrai pas.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?

Elle se rappelait vaguement de la conversation entre Steve et Owen. C'était lui qui l'avait observé et choisi. Il avait forcément une raison à lui fournir.

\- Les critères physiques correspondent aux attentes de mon client. Votre vie sentimentale est absente et en dehors de votre mère vous n'avez aucune famille. Vous ne manquerez à _presque_ personne, appuya-t-il ses mots.

\- Vous vous trompez.

\- L'entrepôt a explosé. Vous étiez à l'intérieur. Votre équipe s'en remettra.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, bientôt suivit par d'autres.

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

En temps normal, elle se serait défendue et l'aurait plaqué au sol dans la seconde. Mais savoir que son équipe la croyait morte dans un incendie et découvrir cette pièce dans la même heure l'avait anéanti.

\- Je serai exigeant dans votre apprentissage, ignora-t-il sa remarque et ses pleurs. Ce qui signifie que je ne vous laisserai pas de marge d'erreur. Bien évidement je vous laisserai vous familiariser aux différentes méthodes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, si vous obéissez ça devrait bien se passer.

\- Et si je refuse ?

Malgré elle, la question avait franchi ses lèvres. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Vous êtes une femme intelligente, Kensi. Agissez comme telle.

Elle inspira profondément. Agir intelligemment signifiait _se soumettre_. Or, elle ne le souhaitait aucunement.

\- Je ne le pourrai pas.

\- En tant qu'agent fédéral, vous obéissez déjà aux ordres, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, secoua-t-elle la tête.

\- Mais c'est dans le même esprit.

Justement, l'esprit de la jeune femme réfutait cette idée. C'était à des années lumières de la vérité. Elle obéissait à des ordres mais c'était pour le bien de l'enquête en général. Et elle prenait aussi des initiatives. Obéir parfaitement à un inconnu lui était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Vous avez déjà pratiqué le SM ?

Les joues empourprées, Kensi le regarda avec intrigue et peur. Il parlait avec une telle liberté et aisance que ça en paraissait naturel. Et bien qu'elle sache que la question serait abordée, elle l'avait redouté.

\- Au vu de votre air choqué, je dirai que non, ne lui laissa-t-il pas le temps de répondre. Ce sera donc une découverte. Au moins, vous n'avez pas connu de mauvaises expériences. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Vierge du côté anal ?

\- Pardon ? Ecarquilla-t-elle des yeux.

L'agacement put se lire sur le visage d'Evans.

\- Déshabillez-vous.

L'ordre l'avait prise de court. Instinctivement elle recula d'un pas.

\- Soit vous le faites seule, soit je viens vous aider. A vous de voir, la prévint-il.

Elle chancela.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait vulnérable. Et elle détestait cette sensation…

* * *

**A travers cette fic, je souhaite donner une autre image de Kensi même si j'ai gardé son caractère dans l'ensemble. Beaucoup de choses s'éclairciront dans la suite de cette fiction qui sera 100% Densi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous ne comprenez donc pas tout au fil de la lecture ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**A la prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Voici la suite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos follows ainsi que le simple fait de suivre cette fiction. **

**OceOlsen : Merci de ta review. Je poste soit le mercredi, soit le jeudi. En cas d'imprévu, je poste plus tôt ;) En effet, j'aime bien le sadisme. Mais c'est plus du fait que je trouve qu'il n'arrive pas beaucoup de choses à Kensi. Deeks, Sam et Callen sont déjà allés à l'hôpital. Je suis pour l'égalité ! Lol **

**Smoshi : Je te réponds ici vu que je comprends que tu lis aussi cette fic. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé Complot et que tu ais apprécié la petite "dispute". J'espère que cette fic là, ne te décevra pas non plus :) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Se dévoiler devant cet homme lui était impensable. Mais la situation elle-même relevait de l'impensable. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien en train de lui arriver. Et si elle refusait de coopérer, le moment suivant serait sans doute bien pire.

Avec précaution, elle obéit, non sans une certaine lenteur.

\- Soutien-gorge et string aussi.

A cet ordre, elle crut défaillir. Elle ferma alors les yeux –comme pour se donner du courage- et tout en maintenant ses paupières closes, enleva le reste des vêtements qui la protégeaient un minimum.

\- J'aurai pensé plus de résistance, avoua-t-il. J'apprécie votre effort.

Le cœur battant, elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir s'approcher. Elle recula de nouveau, peu désireuse de découvrir ses futures intentions.

\- Arrêtez ça.

Néanmoins, elle n'en fit rien. S'éloigner était sa seule priorité. Et surtout sa seule option pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

Malheureusement, ses espoirs chutèrent quand elle buta contre un objet dur et en bois. Tendue, elle jeta un coup d'œil affolé à ce qui l'empêchait de reculer.

Une croix avec des attaches aux différentes extrémités se dessinait devant elle. Sous le choc, elle n'entendit pas Dean arriver à ses côtés.

D'un geste rapide et expert, il lui glissa une paire de menotte aux poignets si bien qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de se débattre.

\- Ca commence à bien faire. Je ne vous demande pas la lune pour le moment. Cessez de vous comporter en gamine affolée.

Il accrocha alors le milieu des menottes à une barre, qu'il suspendit en l'air.

Les bras relevés et immobilisés, Kensi ne pouvait plus rien tenter pour se cacher ou s'enfuir.

\- Alors, vierge du côté anal ?

Cette question lui semblait totalement déplacée. Sa vie et ses activités sexuelles étaient secrètes. C'était … intime. Beaucoup trop intime pour qu'elle ne les dévoile à un parfait inconnu.

\- Vous préférez que je vérifie ?

Consciente qu'il le pourrait facilement, elle serra les fesses par réflexe.

\- Je n'ai encore rien fait que vous êtes crispée. Je demande un simple oui ou non. Même pas d'explications. C'est si difficile pour vous de répondre ?

Elle inspira plusieurs fois avant de souffler par la bouche. Sa position l'embarrassait au plus haut point mais l'attitude correcte de Dean à son égard la rassurait. Du moins qu'à moitié.

\- Oui.

Elle baissa le regard de honte. Habituellement, cela ne la gênait pas de parler de ça. Mais c'était avec des futures partenaires. Ou alors sous forme de blagues avec Deeks. Là, le contexte était différent.

\- Des rapports tous les combien ?

Encore une fois, Kensi dû se faire force pour répondre.

\- Ca dépend.

\- De ?

\- De si je bosse sur une enquête ou si un partenaire se présente.

\- Ok. Donc ce n'est pas fréquent, en conclut-il.

Kensi voulut protester mais il n'avait pas tort. Sa vie sentimentale était un échec et elle acceptait rarement les coups d'un soir.

\- Vous avez facilement des orgasmes ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme devint écarlate. Là, c'était plus qu'intime.

\- Arrêtez de rougir comme ça. C'est pour vous que je pose ces questions. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurai déjà prise sur le champ. J'essaye de vous évaluer en douceur pour ne pas vous brusquer mais vous devez m'aider. Sinon ce que je fais maintenant ne me sert à rien.

_Délicat de sa part_. Vraiment.

\- Si mon partenaire se débrouille bien, oui.

\- Evidemment.

Sans un autre mot, il se dirigea vers les affaires de Kensi éparpillées au sol. Il s'en empara avant d'aller entrouvrir la porte et de les donner à un des deux hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Vous n'en aurez plus besoin, la coupa-t-il en revenant.

Ses yeux la piquèrent légèrement. Elle allait de nouveau craquer si elle ne se reprenait pas. Mais comment y arriver alors que tout était contre elle ?

\- Si je vous détache, vous resterez tranquille ?

Elle hocha la tête. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici et encore moins de plan. La seule chose qui lui restait était sa liberté d'expression. Mais pour l'instant, même ça semblait lui faire défaut.

Elle se massa délicatement les poignets une fois que ceux-ci se retrouvèrent libérés. Dean lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête, le lit qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle alla s'y asseoir et découvrit un peignoir qu'elle s'empressa de mettre.

\- Je vais vous laisser tranquille pour ce matin. Remettez-vous de vos émotions et pensez à ce qui est le mieux pour vous. Cet après-midi les choses se passeront différemment, je vous conseille donc de vous reposer.

N'osant dire un mot sous la menace des larmes, elle le regarda partir. Et s'effondra dès qu'elle fut seule. La perspective des heures –et des jours- suivants lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle avait beau avoir eu un entraînement militaire, jamais on ne l'avait préparé à ça…

**o0o0o0o**

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Kensi eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes. La pièce ne comportant aucune fenêtre, il lui était impossible de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Bien qu'elle sache par les précédentes paroles de Dean que c'était l'après-midi.

Allongée sur le lit, sous une couette, elle s'empressa de l'enrouler autour de son corps avant de se lever précipitamment.

\- Rallongez-vous.

Il avait parlé calmement et semblait curieux de voir sa réaction.

Restant parfaitement immobile, elle l'affronta du regard. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se plierait pas à ses exigences avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. Même si elle était terrifiée.

Il souffla et secoua doucement la tête, comme désolé pour elle.

\- Vous vous compliquez l'existence, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il avança alors vers sa captive tout en l'observant. Kensi ne put que le comparer à un prédateur. Un dangereux prédateur. Auquel elle aurait volontiers échappée.

Un frisson la parcourut tandis que son estomac se nouait douloureusement. Elle devait bouger. Ne pas le laisser l'attraper. Mais son corps était comme figé. Paralysé par la peur.

\- Vous souhaitez vraiment de l'aide pour vous rallonger ? Lui demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant elle à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Sa respiration se fit sifflante.

\- J'attends.

La patience de l'homme en face d'elle l'impressionna. Aux premiers abords, elle l'aurait pensé plus violent et plus impulsif. A l'inverse, il restait calme et serein devant son manque d'entrain à exécuter son ordre.

\- Je n'aime pas utiliser la force dès le début. Rallongez-vous.

Kensi hésita.

\- Il n'y a rien de compliqué pour l'instant.

Elle inspira par saccades avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Une lueur de contrariété passa dans le regard de Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé.

L'appréhension de ce qui se passerait si elle se couchait lui redonna du courage.

\- Je suis sur le lit, non ?

\- Assise, parla-t-il fermement. Je vous ai demandé de vous allonger.

La jeune femme ferma un instant les paupières. Un mal de tête commençait doucement à émerger signe que son stress empirait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois que je serai en position ?

\- Vous le découvrirez de toute façon dans quelques minutes. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous baiserai pas aujourd'hui.

L'affirmation crue de l'homme ébranla Kensi. Elle ne savait pas si cela la soulageait mais au moins, elle avait un jour de plus pour tenter de partir… et éviter l'humiliation. Néanmoins, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'attendait et cela l'angoissait.

Avec lenteur, elle entreprit toutefois de se coucher.

\- Vous avez de la chance, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas regardant sur le temps que vous mettez à obéir, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Les jambes serrées et les mains plaquées sur la couette pour la maintenir en place, elle lui lança un regard noir.

Il l'ignora tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Il y a deux choses que vous devez savoir et comprendre. La première c'est que dorénavant, votre esprit et votre corps m'appartiennent. Je vous donne un ordre, vous l'exécutez sans réfléchir. Et dans les meilleurs délais, l'informa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. La deuxième c'est que si vous ne respectez pas la première règle ou que je ne suis pas satisfait, vous serez punie et que je vous attacherai pour une durée plus ou moins longue à ça, montra-t-il les diverses poutres, croix, chaînes qui ornaient la chambre.

La respiration de l'agent fédéral se coupa tandis que ses yeux exprimèrent tout l'effroi qui la traversait actuellement.

\- Je ne tiens pas à vous obéir, lui rappela-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il planta son regard dans le sien avec une telle assurance que les poils de Kensi se hérissèrent.

\- Pour l'instant, affirma-t-il.

Puis, dans un geste rapide, il s'empara des poignets de la jeune femme. Instinctivement, elle chercha à se défendre, mais ses efforts ne suffirent pas. Elle se retrouva bien vite les bras attachés à la tête du lit, complètement nue sous la couette qui ne la couvrait plus que partiellement.

\- Libérez-moi !

Tentant de faire céder les liens, elle tira dessus de toutes ses forces, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-contrarié de Dean.

\- Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien.

La respiration désormais haletante, elle se stoppa afin d'observer l'attitude tranquille de son kidnappeur.

\- Ecartez les jambes, retira-t-il la couette du reste de son corps.

L'esprit de la jeune femme paniqua à cet ordre.

\- Je croyais que vous ne…

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir enlever mon pantalon ? L'interrompit-il en montrant sa position assise.

Kensi le jugea du regard. Néanmoins, elle ne décroisa pas pour autant les jambes. Et tant pis, s'il finissait par les lui attacher de force. Elle préférait ça plutôt que de lui offrir son corps sur un plateau.

Elle le vit pincer des lèvres avant de se relever lentement et d'aller chercher deux cordages dans un tiroir qu'il referma ensuite à clé.

\- J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à m'en servir, lui indiqua-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Fallait pas trop rêver, lui balança-t-elle un coup de pied.

Elle l'atteignit à la main dans un râle plaintif. Mais sa satisfaction déchanta aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Des poignes puissantes lui attrapèrent les chevilles avec brutalité et les cordes mordirent aussitôt sa chair. Il les avait serré beaucoup plus le fort, le bâtard. Rageuse, Kensi lui décocha un nouveau regard noir.

\- Vous l'avez cherché, y répondit-il comme une évidence en allant se rasseoir.

La colère avait maintenant fait place à la peur… et à la gêne. Totalement nue, les bras au-dessus de la tête et les jambes écartées, elle se sentait vraiment misérable. Etant un agent fédéral, cet homme n'était pas censé arriver à prendre le dessus. Pourtant, chaque geste était calculé et ne lui laissait aucune chance. Elle allait vraiment devoir redoubler d'effort si elle voulait sortir d'ici.

* * *

**Pour celles (ou ceux) qui espéraient du Densi, je vais me répéter, mais cette fiction est uniquement centrée sur Kensi. Il faudra attendre la suite de cette fic (et non de ce chapitre) pour voir enfin apparaître Deeksounet ^^ **

**Je sais que pour l'instant, il n'y a pas trop "d'action" mais je n'avais pas envie de précipiter les choses. J'ai envie qu'on voit l'évolution de la relation entre Kensi et Dean. Il donne les ordres et ne vous inquiétez pas, Kensi va bientôt se rebeller ! Notre petite Badass va être de retour :P**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**

**A la prochaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour les gens, **

**Je sais, on n'est ni mercredi, ni jeudi. Mais je suis tellement impatiente de vous livrer la suite de cette fic (dont j'ai trouvé le titre hier et qui s'appellera donc _Renaissance_) que je me suis dis qu'ayant une journée de repos, je pouvais vous poster une petite suite. **

**Merci par ailleurs pour vos reviews, follow et fav ;) Ca fait toujours plaisir. **

**Smoshi : Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews sont toujours détaillées et ça fait plaisir de voir ce que tu apprécies vraiment dedans. Pour Dean, c'est le but recherché. Moi je l'adore ! Et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de le rendre "gentil" alors qu'en fait c'est un "méchant". **

**Attention, je mets le Rating M. Bien que dans ce chapitre, il n'y ait qu'une petite allusion au sexe, le suivant sera beaucoup plus poussé. Pour celles (ou ceux) qui n'aiment pas trop ce genre de chapitre, rassurez-vous, je mettrai une alerte en début de chapitre et à la rigueur, il pourra être "sauté" car en la relisant hier, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été particulièrement soft en fait. Mon côté "compatissante" sûrement... Mdr**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Des yeux, elle suivit la main de Dean venir lui caresser l'avant-bras avant de descendre lentement, s'arrêter au niveau de ses seins, lui pincer les tétons et reprendre son exploration comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne disait rien et cela ne fit qu'augmenter les battements –déjà rapides- du cœur de la jeune femme. Elle détestait vraiment sa position actuelle et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à subir ce qu'elle subissait en ce moment même.

Il semblait « tester » avec sérieux la marchandise et même si Kensi s'y était attendue, elle ne put qu'essayer de se débattre quand deux doigts s'immiscèrent dans son vagin.

\- Restez tranquille. Ou alors c'est toute la main que je mets, la menaça-t-il durement.

Le corps de Kensi se figea instantanément. Si elle avait compris une chose pendant qu'elle était là, c'était que cet homme ne disait pas de menaces en l'air… Et bien qu'habituellement elle n'ait rien contre le fait d'aller plus loin, là elle n'avait aucune envie d'être plus _envahie_ qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Je vous aurai pensé moins étroite, confia-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

Les larmes aux yeux, Kensi ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Il paraissait vraiment connaître son métier et ne montrait aucune émotion quant au fait de l'explorer ainsi.

La tête tournée sur le côté, cette dernière fixait le mur avec l'espoir que cela finirait bientôt. Que ses collègues s'apercevraient de la supercherie et qu'ils viendraient la secourir. Comme une demoiselle en détresse… Car actuellement, c'est ce qu'elle était.

Tout en gardant ses doigts à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, Dean entreprit de toucher son clitoris et d'y exercer quelques caresses. Mais au lieu de la détendre et faire monter doucement l'excitation -comme il le souhaitait-, il sentit son corps se raidir encore plus. La mettre dans de bonnes dispositions n'allait pas être chose simple et pour la première fois de sa carrière, il avait des doutes sur l'issue de l'apprentissage.

Il se retira alors et regarda attentivement le corps saccadé de sa captive. La respiration laborieuse, elle avait laissé les larmes s'échapper. Cependant, ce n'était pas des larmes de désespoir. Plutôt des larmes de colère. De ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Mais ça, seule la brune le savait.

\- Je viendrai vous apporter votre repas tout à l'heure. Si vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes, vous n'aurez qu'à appuyer sur le bouton au dessus de vos mains.

Sa voix n'exprimait ni compassion, ni remords.

Les yeux de Kensi s'ouvrirent de stupeur sans que sa tête ne bouge. Lui montrer que la laisser ainsi l'atteignait lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Mais son esprit, lui, protestait lourdement.

A défaut de le voir, elle l'entendit se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrir et la refermer, signe qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part. Peut-être même était-il ravi qu'elle n'ait rien dit… Kensi n'en aurait pas été étonnée.

**o0o0o0o**

Le temps lui paraissait extrêmement long. Notamment du fait que ses membres commençaient à la souffrir. Rester ainsi attachée n'était pas recommandé et malgré ses tentatives, elle n'avait pas réussi à défaire les liens.

Elle en avait donc profité pour établir un plan. Et même s'il lui semblait risqué, elle devait le tenter. Mais pour ça, il fallait que Dean revienne. Chose qui finalement, arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait…

\- Il est temps de manger, lui désigna-t-il le bol dans ses mains.

Le regardant approcher, elle avait bien conscience que c'était sûrement sa dernière chance de s'évader de cet endroit.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes avant ? Demanda-t-elle en se tortillant légèrement.

Il posa le bol et l'étudia. Le cœur de la jeune femme se stoppa le temps de la réponse.

\- Je vous y conduirai après, lui détacha-t-il les chevilles.

\- J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller maintenant, insista-t-elle en serrant les jambes comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus se retenir.

De nouveau, il l'observa.

\- Contredîtes encore une fois mes choix et vous n'irez pas du tout.

La phrase avait été dite gentiment mais fermement ne laissant aucune objection possible.

Les mains toujours attachées, il l'aida à faire coulisser les liens à travers les hauts barreaux de la tête du lit de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve adossée.

Surprise, elle le vit s'emparer du bol et d'une cuillère.

\- Je sais manger toute seule, vous savez, dit-elle en collant sa tête contre le bois du lit tandis qu'il approchait la nourriture de sa bouche.

\- Je me doute, lâcha-t-il en plaçant la cuillère au niveau de lèvres de sa prisonnière.

Kensi replia une jambe trahissant son inconfort. Se faire nourrir par l'homme qui la gardait en captivité ne la mettait pas du tout à l'aise. Ses yeux reflétèrent alors toute la hargne qu'elle avait à son encontre. Elle le haïssait à un point que lui-même ne devait pas imaginer.

\- Plus vite vous aurez mangé, plus vite vous pourrez aller aux toilettes, lui signala-t-il.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle ouvrit la bouche et avala le riz qui s'y trouvait. Ce n'était pas mauvais mais Kensi eut dû mal à avaler.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première à qui je fais ça, commença-t-il à parler. Je sais que les premières fois ne sont pas simples. Quand vous n'en voudrez plus, faites-le-moi savoir.

Kensi prit la deuxième bouchée qu'il lui tendait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, sa gorge était trop nouée. Elle déglutit avec difficulté ce qui lui arracha une légère grimace.

\- Je ne vais pas vous forcer pour aujourd'hui, la vit-il faire. Avec le temps vous vous y habituerez.

Il reposa alors le bol et entreprit de lui défaire les cordages.

Reconnaissante, elle se massa les poignets avant de s'étirer. Ses os craquèrent mais cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle empoigna ensuite la robe de chambre et se trouva soulagée d'être enfin couverte.

\- Venez.

Docilement, elle le suivit. Quand elle sortit, elle put constater qu'Owen et Steve gardaient toujours la chambre. Ils la suivirent et comme les fois précédentes, elle se retrouva donc encerclée.

Arrivée devant les toilettes, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent et elle put rentrer seule. Pour cause, aucune fenêtre ne s'y trouvait. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait envisagé cette possibilité et donc n'avait pas inclus dans son plan de s'évader par là.

Avec délicatesse, elle examina le robinet du lavabo. Grand et en métal, il ferait l'affaire. Le plus dur allait être de le dévisser. Et ce, sans faire de bruit.

N'ayant aucun outil sur elle, elle positionna ses mains autour du boulon et essaya de le tourner. Comme elle s'en doutait, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Tant pis. Elle devait trouver une autre arme.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la petite pièce. Elle avait le choix entre une poubelle en métal ou un désodorisant. Utiliser les deux était sûrement le plus judicieux. De sa main droite, elle prit la bombe tandis qu'elle rapprocha la poubelle de la porte.

Elle inspira profondément, se préparant mentalement à les affronter. C'était sa seule chance. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se louper. Elle approcha sa main de la poignée et l'enclencha.

A peine son bras fut-il dehors, qu'elle appuya sur le bouton répandant du produit dans les yeux de ses kidnappeurs. Elle entendit sitôt des hurlements mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ferma les yeux, ouvrit entièrement la porte et balança la poubelle devant elle. Un cri –qu'elle reconnut comme celui de Dean- s'en suivit.

Elle se décala alors sur le côté, ouvrit les yeux et courut sans prendre le temps de se retourner. Inutile de perdre de précieuses secondes.

Une porte se dessina en face d'elle. Instinctivement, elle pria pour que celle-ci soit ouverte. Et elle l'était. Elle se retrouva dans une grande salle à manger. Plusieurs autres portes s'y trouvaient et elle se dirigea vers la plus éloignée. Etant fermée, elle se dirigea vers une autre. Un long couloir se trouvait derrière. Elle reprit sa course effrénée avant de percuter brutalement une masse solide sortit de nulle part.

Elle s'écroula lourdement au sol.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ni de se relever que deux mains la soulevèrent et lui enserrèrent les bras dans son dos. Immobilisée, elle se débattit tout de même.

\- Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais, se peina Evans.

\- Allez au diable, cria-t-elle en abattant son pied avec force sur celui de son agresseur.

Sa poigne se referma plus férocement autour de ses bras signe qu'elle lui avait fait mal mais il ne se plaignit pas.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Sans ménagement, il l'entraina jusqu'à _sa_ chambre ne la lâchant pas. Et il fallait dire qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Gesticulant de partout, la brune lui montrait toute sa détermination à s'échapper.

Un des deux gardes s'occupa de verrouiller la porte une fois qu'ils furent entrés, laissant Kensi seule avec Dean.

Le cœur et l'esprit affolés, elle continua de se défendre sans succès.

\- C'en est assez, perdit-il son calme. Jusqu'ici j'ai été patient pour vous laisser le temps de vous habituer à votre nouvelle situation. Mais là, votre conduite mérite une sanction !

Le corps de la jeune femme trembla à l'entente de cette menace.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre Dean ! Déclara-t-elle avec rage.

Ayant toujours les mains dans le dos, elle ne put rien faire quand ce dernier l'amena devant une grande croix avec des attaches aux extrémités. Il la plaqua violemment à la poutre centrale et la maintint avec son corps et ses jambes tandis que ses mains liaient les siennes aux différentes sangles. Une fois fait, il fit de même avec les chevilles et se recula pour contempler son œuvre. Dos à lui, elle semblait terrorisée par ce qu'il comptait faire. Et elle avait raison…

* * *

**Comme je le disais, la scène reste extrêmement soft et peu détaillée. C'est un choix délibéré... par rapport à la suite ! Mouhahaha ! **

**Bon sinon, tentative ratée. Try again ! xD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Je vous dis à mercredi ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Je sais, j'ai posté hier en vous disant que la suite arriverait mercredi... mais voilà, mercredi il y a la nouvelle série Marvel : Les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D, donc je n'aurai pas le temps de poster. Et demain, vous me direz. Oui mais demain c'est la reprise d'Unforgettable... donc indisponible également. Du coup, vaut mieux la suite plus tôt, que plus tard ! N'est-ce pas ? **

**Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, follows et fav' :)**

**D'ailleurs, vos reviews m'ont bien fait rire. Tout le monde a peur pour Kensi... comme vous êtes mignonnes xD Cependant, laissez-moi vous rassurer en vous disant que j'ai vraiment été "gentille" et que j'aurai pu pousser beaucoup plus loin si j'en avais eu envie. Et puis, je ne fais pas de death fic avec son personnage donc elle ne risque rien ;) **

**Smoshi : Tu actualises souvent la page ? Lol Bon, même si ça me fait plaisir, sache que là, il n'y aura plus de suite avant Samedi je pense. Si tu aimes ce genre de fiction, je te conseille d'aller lire "A toute épreuve" qui reste dans le même thème. N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes idées si tu en as, je serai curieuse de les lire :P **

**/!\ : Pour celles qui ne voudraient pas lire de chapitre contenant de la violence sexuelle, vous pouvez directement passer en deuxième partie de chapitre (après les petits o0o0o en gras). Sinon, c'est à vos risques et périls. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Alors que Dean se dirigeait vers le tiroir qu'il avait fermé à clé quelques heures auparavant, il entendit sa captive s'agiter. Souriant, il l'ouvrit, attrapa un ciseau et se dirigea vers elle.

Ne voyant rien de ce qu'il faisait, le corps de Kensi se tendit à son maximum. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une peur pareille. Cet homme était un malade et il n'avait certainement pas dû apprécier sa tentative d'évasion. Elle regretta pendant un instant d'avoir pu penser qu'elle y arriverait…

Elle l'entendit revenir et sentit qu'on coupait la fine robe de chambre qu'elle portait. En moins de deux minutes, elle se retrouva de nouveau toute nue. Mais ce qui l'effrayait réellement, c'était la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Offerte, des deux côtés.

Le bruit d'une braguette qui descend et le frottement d'un jean qu'on enlève parvint à son oreille. Sa respiration s'affola tandis que des larmes silencieuses commençaient à couler.

L'agent du Ncis n'était pas dupe et ne se faisait pas de désillusion. Cette fois-ci, elle n'y échapperait pas. Il allait la _violer_. Et elle ne pourrait aucunement l'en empêcher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de Dean se colla à elle. Et le membre dur et étrangement glacé de ce dernier se fit ressentir.

\- S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça.

La gorge nouée, il pouvait entendre qu'elle était en train de pleurer rien que par son timbre de voix.

\- Il fallait y penser avant ma belle, caressa-t-il ses fesses.

Les larmes de Kensi redoublèrent. Les muscles contractés, elle posa sa tête contre le bois de la poutre.

\- Je vous promets que je ne le referai plus…

Un silence suivit cette promesse et un espoir ébranla le cœur de l'agent féminin.

\- Après ce qui va se passer, je n'en doute pas.

Sa respiration manqua un souffle. Certes, elle lui mentait en lui disant qu'elle n'essaierait plus de s'échapper mais s'il pensait que la posséder allait lui enlever toute volonté, il se trompait. Elle n'en aurait que plus de rage.

Cependant, quand elle le sentit écarter ses fesses et se positionner, sa peur se décupla.

\- Je vous conseille de vous détendre, l'avertit-il durement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se préparer que d'un coup de rein puissant, il s'enfonça.

La douleur fut fulgurante et intense. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure aussi fort qu'elle le put tout en supportant les débuts de va-et-vient frénétique d'Evans. Et à en juger par la brutalité dont il faisait preuve, il n'en avait que faire de la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait. Mon dieu qu'elle le détestait.

Les larmes ne cessant de couler, elle serra les dents pour ne piper mot et fut reconnaissante aux attaches de la soutenir car elle se serait effondrer par terre à la première occasion.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se retrouverait ainsi à la merci d'un homme, elle aurait rigolé. Et encore plus si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle serait sodomiser de cette façon. C'était une pratique qu'elle s'était toujours refusée de peur d'avoir mal. C'était con, elle en avait conscience, d'autant qu'on lui avait toujours dit que par la suite c'était très agréable, mais ses craintes étaient désormais fondées…

L'intrusion était terriblement désagréable et paraissait interminable. Se sentir ainsi remplie lui donnait l'impression d'être écarteler. Si seulement ça n'avait été qu'une impression… Jamais elle ne voulait revivre un moment comme celui-ci. D'autant qu'il était très bien membré.

Dean, lui, semblait apprécier d'être ainsi serré. Il avait toujours adoré la sodomie et particulièrement dépuceler les jeunes femmes encore vierge de ce côté-là. La pratique taboue qui se transformait par la suite en quelque chose de merveilleux pour la plupart était sa récompense. Mais ce qu'il aimé le plus, c'était la puissance et le pouvoir que cela lui procurait.

Avec l'agent Blye, il avait d'abord pensé à le faire en douceur et surtout à la préparer. Cependant, elle lui avait offert une si belle occasion de profiter de son cul, qu'il avait sauté dessus sans hésitation. Il avait tout de même prit le soin de s'enduire de lubrifiant afin de faciliter l'entrée de son pénis et d'éviter des lésions involontaires.

Excité comme il l'était et se rappelant que cela était juste une punition, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se décharger en elle. Sachant pertinemment, qu'il y avait été fort, il se retira et claqua ses fesses de la main gauche.

\- Félicitations Mademoiselle Blye, vous venez d'atteindre le premier palier de cet apprentissage.

Le corps envahit de soubresauts, elle continua de pleurer tandis qu'elle sentait le sperme de l'homme se rependre entre ses fesses et couler le long de ses cuisses.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il prendre du plaisir à faire une telle chose ? C'était inhumain… Pourtant, malgré la froideur de Dean, il lui semblait qu'il avait une part d'humanité. Mais comme il le lui avait si bien dit, c'était son métier. Il y était habitué.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous doucherai demain, passa-t-il sa main entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

Elle arrêta de respirer et ferma les yeux mais se tut.

\- En attendant, reprit-il, j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. Tenter une nouvelle fois de vous échapper et je me montrerai beaucoup plus sévère. Vous m'avez compris ?

Kensi hocha mollement la tête, pour le moment, elle devait faire croire que sa détermination étant anéantie.

Cependant, son mutisme ne parut pas lui plaire puisqu'en un quart de temps, il fut à ses côtés.

\- A moins d'avoir un bâillon dans la bouche, j'exige des réponses orales.

Son corps frissonna inconsciemment en le sentant si près d'elle.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bien.

Satisfait, il alla ramasser ses affaires, lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit de la chambre.

Il avait enfin réussit à obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Peut-être était-ce la violence qui lui fallait pour obéir. Ou alors elle venait enfin de comprendre ce qui l'attendait pour les jours suivants. Peu importait, elle venait enfin de répondre à une question sans qu'il ait besoin de la menacer auparavant.

**o0o0o0o**

Quand il revint le lendemain matin, il trouva la jeune femme endormie. Visiblement, même dans cette position elle avait réussi à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Et à en juger par son sommeil profond, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

Pendant un instant, il hésita à la réveiller. La journée s'annonçait assez mouvementée et il lui faudrait des forces pour suivre le rythme. Mais il avait déjà tout planifié et il ne pouvait prendre du retard.

\- Kensi, il est temps de vous réveiller, la secoua-t-il sans la moindre trace de douceur.

S'il commençait à faire du favoritisme, il risquait d'échouer dans sa mission de la rendre docile et à l'écoute. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se le permettre… Surtout au prix où on le payait.

La brune cligna difficilement des paupières. La faible lumière de la pièce lui donnait envie de se rendormir. Elle n'avait plus aucune force et maintenant que ses nerfs avaient lâché, il ne lui restait plus aucune énergie.

\- Allez ! La détacha Dean. Ne m'obligez pas à vous punir dès le réveil !

Réalisant qu'il en serait capable, elle se gifla mentalement. Mais une fois totalement libre, elle s'écroula dans ses bras.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très résistante pour un agent, la porta-t-il jusqu'au lit.

Il la fit asseoir et la maintint d'une main dans le dos.

\- Tenez, attrapa-t-il un sucre dans un petit pot sur la table de chevet.

Les yeux embrumés, elle regarda à tour de rôle le sucre et le visage de Dean avant de le prendre et de le manger.

Son ventre réclamait en effet d'être nourrie mais il réclamait également du sommeil. A défaut d'avoir l'un, elle devait se contentait de l'autre.

\- On va aller à la douche et ensuite vous pourrez vous reposer jusqu'à ce que j'amène le petit-déjeuner.

\- On ?

\- Vous n'espériez pas qu'après votre petit numéro d'hier je vous laisse de nouveau seule dans une pièce ?

Cela tombait sous le sens. Mais s'il l'accompagnait à la douche, cela signifiait obligatoirement qu'il l'accompagnerait également aux toilettes. A cette pensée, son estomac se noua.

\- Je vous assure que je ne tenterai plus rien.

Et c'était… faux. Mais la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était le manipuler pour ne plus à avoir à subir ce qu'elle avait enduré la veille.

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous regagniez ma confiance, je vous escorterai dans chacun de vos déplacements.

Kensi crut qu'elle allait de nouveau pleurer. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en l'espace de deux jours. Cela commençait à faire trop et elle n'était pas certaine de tenir le coup.

\- Je vois, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Ne réagissez pas comme ça, la leva-t-il. Vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment montrée exemplaire. Acceptez le fait que votre corps ne vous appartienne plus et vous verrez les choses différemment.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, pensa-t-elle.

\- Mon corps m'a toujours appartenu et il en restera ainsi jusqu'à ma mort, marcha-t-elle à ses côtés.

\- Dois-je le prendre comme un défi ?

Tournant la tête vers lui, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous dîtes que votre corps vous appartiendra jusqu'à votre mort, s'expliqua-t-il. Mon travail consiste justement à vous apprendre l'inverse.

Kensi marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de formuler sa réponse.

\- Disons que c'est une conviction.

\- Donc c'est un défi.

\- Non. Vous pourrez abuser de moi autant que vous le voudrez, ma liberté de penser me restera propre. Et temps que je penserai par moi-même, mon corps me sera entièrement dévoué.

\- Vous êtes une femme déterminée et entêtée, secoua-t-il la tête. Ca apportera toujours plus de piment qu'avec d'autres. Allez, rentrez là-dedans, lui montra-t-il une douche à l'italienne.

Toute de marbre, elle était grande et spacieuse. Visiblement elle avait été prévue pour deux. Et Kensi se demanda si elle aurait réellement eut le droit d'y accéder seule.

\- Je vous ai amené un nouveau peignoir, le lui montra-t-il.

Souriant intérieurement, elle se trouva soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle aurait le droit de se couvrir à nouveau.

Dans le même temps, Dean se déshabilla avant d'aller jusqu'au fond du mur où la poire de douche se trouvait. Il s'en empara et régla l'eau avant de l'approcher sur le haut du corps de Kensi.

La substance chaude lui délassa aussitôt les muscles. Et même si elle ne se réjouissait pas de la présence d'Evans, elle devait reconnaitre que cela faisait le plus grand bien.

Avec une éponge, il commença par lui laver le dos avant de la retourner et de la lui passer sur le buste. Il s'arrêta sur les points fait sur son flanc mais ne dit rien. L'envie de protester était belle et bien présente mais elle se força à ne rien dire. Peut-être qu'un jour, il la laisserait seule si elle se pliait aux règles.

\- Vous avez mal ? Descendit-il l'éponge jusqu'à ses fesses.

Kensi rougit aussitôt en repensant à cette scène. Néanmoins, elle répondit.

\- Oui.

Honteuse, elle baissa la tête. Mais lui dire que non, aurait été stupide. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été irritée et chaque pas lui rappelait bien avec quelle force il l'avait pénétré.

Précautionneusement, il passa l'éponge autour de ses fesses et de ses cuisses. Kensi tressaillit légèrement mais ne dit rien. Qu'aurait pût-elle dire de toute façon après la manière dont il l'avait traité ? Elle préférait de loin se faire laver même si dans ce contexte, cela la ramenait au statut d'objet.

Quant il eut finit, il la sécha également avec douceur et l'aida à enfiler son nouveau peignoir. De la soie… Encore une matière qui serait simple à couper si l'envie lui prenait.

Il la ramena ensuite sur le lit et revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé et des gâteaux.

\- Vous pouvez manger seule aujourd'hui, l'informa-t-il en posant le plateau à côté d'elle.

\- Sérieusement ?

La question avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle venait de parler. Cependant, Dean ne s'en préoccupa et ne s'en étonna pas non plus.

\- Oui. Vous avez besoin de rependre des forces. Les choses changeront dès ce soir, rassurez-vous, lui lança-t-il un sourire lourd de sens.

Kensi qui venait de boire une gorgée de thé manqua de s'étrangler. Elle se mit aussitôt à toussoter.

\- Et bien, lui tapota-t-il le dos, vous ne dites rien quand il s'agit de vous laver, en revanche vous tiquer pour que je vous fasse manger. Vous êtes la première à me faire ce coup-là.

Préférant ne pas répondre, elle le remercia de son aide avant de finir son petit-déjeuner. Dean déposa ensuite le plateau au pied de la porte et retourna vers le lit.

\- Retirez votre peignoir et allongez-vous sur le ventre.

La jeune femme le regarda alors que sa respiration se faisait de nouveau irrégulière. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait demandé ça, elle s'était retrouvée attachée et _examinée_. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre ça.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il. Il va falloir que vous me fassiez un minimum confiance. Si je dois vous attacher chaque fois que je vous veux dans une position en particulier, moi je risque de prendre mon pied, mais vous, vous risquez de vous en lasser et d'appréhender nos rencontres.

_Lui faire confiance, appréhender les rencontres_ ? Elle rigola intérieurement mais ne commenta pas.

En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas tort. D'autant qu'attachée elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'interposer. Libre de ses mouvements, elle pourrait réussir à l'arrêter s'il lui faisait quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas ou qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Lentement, et légèrement tremblotante, elle enleva son peignoir avant de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit.

Elle entendit la porte d'un tiroir, leva la tête et le vit approcher avec un tube dans les mains. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle appuya sur ses paumes de mains pour se relever.

\- Hé, on se calme, vit-il son regard et son geste. C'est juste du baume apaisant. Avec ce que je vous ai infligé, votre cul est tranquille pour deux-trois jours, ne vous en faites pas.

Une pointe de moquerie pouvait se faire entendre. Mais au vu de son visage inexpressif, la brune n'en fut pas certaine.

\- Remettez-vous en position. Ca ne fera pas mal.

Kensi se révulsa à cette idée. Le laisser toucher cette zone… Brrr… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégoutée. Malgré tout, elle devait reconnaitre que tout soulagement était bon à prendre.

Elle reposa donc sa tête sur le lit et attendit. Elle n'était pas à l'aise mais au moins, elle connaissait ses intentions. Et celles-ci n'étaient pas mauvaises pour les quinze minutes à venir.

\- Vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillée pour m'accueillir hier, l'enduit-elle de crème.

La sensation de froid fit serrer les fesses à Kensi mais Dean ne s'en soucia visiblement pas. Il continua d'appliquer avec douceur le baume. Son attitude contrastait vraiment avec celle de la veille. Brutale un jour, doux le lendemain. Il avait de quoi surprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, lui rappela-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cette discussion l'enchantait. Tout comme l'action de ses doigts parcourant l'intérieur de ses fesses d'ailleurs. .

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il. Mais certaines ne peuvent pas me prendre entièrement sans y être préparée.

\- Vous n'avez pas dû y mettre toute votre puissance alors, ne plaisanta-t-elle qu'à moitié.

\- Aucune n'a essayé de s'enfuir.

\- C'est qu'aucune ne devait être retenue prisonnière.

Son silence prouva à la jeune femme qu'elle avait vue juste.

Elle porta ses bras au niveau de sa tête afin de la poser dessus.

\- Vous pensiez sincèrement que je ne n'essayerai pas de m'enfuir ?

\- A vrai dire, j'espérai que vous tenteriez.

Cette réponse la surprit.

\- Au moins vous savez désormais que c'est peine perdue et que la punition sera plus sévère à chaque tentative, l'éclaira-t-il.

Oh. En effet, vu comme ça...

\- Vous ne dîtes rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Que le message est clair par exemple.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentit son doigt faire le tour de son anus pour y étaler également de la crème.

\- Ce que je vous permets de me faire actuellement vous le prouve suffisamment, répliqua-t-elle les dents serrées.

Il enleva alors sa main et s'essuya avec un chiffon.

\- J'espère qu'il en restera ainsi, ramena-t-il les objets dans le tiroir où il les avait prit.

Elle le lui aurait volontiers certifié mais ses émotions semblaient jouer avec elle. Elle passait sans cesse de l'énervement à la peur, de la peur à la honte, de la honte à la détresse et de la détresse à la colère. Une boucle infernale où ses choix étaient dictés par ses humeurs.

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, dit-elle vaguement.

Etonné de sa réponse franche, il revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Me défier ne fera qu'aggraver votre situation.

S'asseyant aussi, elle se cala avec un oreiller à la tête de lit. Elle pouvait lui montrer qu'elle ne tentait rien en sa présence et lui dévoiler sa vision des choses pour le mettre en confiance.

\- Me défendre fait partie de mon instinct. Ce que vous comptez me faire…

\- Vous enseigner, la corrigea-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon éducation, l'ignora-t-elle. Ni dans mes fantasmes.

Il posa sur elle un regard dénudé de tout sentiment.

\- Vous arriverez à prendre du plaisir même si cela mettra un certain temps, affirma-t-il. C'est au niveau de votre cerveau que le déblocage doit se faire.

Kensi poussa un soupir.

\- Non. Toutes ces choses, les montra-t-elle de la main, ce n'est pas mon tripe. Au mieux, ça n'amusera que vous. Pour moi, ce ne seront que des affronts et des tortures auxquelles je dois échapper.

Une lueur de consternation passa dans son regard.

\- Votre état d'esprit importe peu la personne qui vous a acheté, lui apprit-il. Les seules choses pour lesquelles je dois vous former, ce sont obéir, supporter les coups et savoir satisfaire un homme comme lui. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai encore rien fait pour vous faire démarrer en douceur. Que ce soit votre _tripe_ ou non, je m'en fiche. Mais les pauses seront plus agréables si vous ne vous entêter pas à m'empêcher de faire mon travail.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous êtes à la fois attentionné et sans émotion. Il ne vous arrive jamais de vous dire que vous ne faites pas les bons choix ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant vous commettez une énorme erreur avec moi.

\- Parce que vous êtes agent fédéral ?

\- Parce que j'ai des amis et qu'ils seront prêts à tout pour me récupérer.

\- Sauf qu'ils vous croient morte.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez. Sans certitude solide, ils ne croiront pas un seul instant votre mise en scène bidon. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils doivent déjà être sur vos traces.

\- Essayer de gagner du temps ne vous fera pas éviter l'inévitable.

Il se leva comme pour clore la discussion. Ou plutôt pour cacher qu'il était troublé et contrarié.

\- Vous savez que j'ai raison, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Il souffla bruyamment.

\- Je reviens dans une heure, déclara-t-il froidement. Tachez d'être assez intelligente pour faire les bons choix et voir ce qui est le mieux pour vous.

D'un pas rapide, il sortit de la pièce.

Un sourire caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Certes, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était un début. Et cela lui redonna de l'espoir.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. Si vous vous posez encore certaines questions, le chapitre suivant devrait vous convenir puisque Dean apporte enfin des explications à Kensi. Et concernant notre agent féminin, elle va se révéler et commencer à agir pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Reste à découvrir comment elle le fera...**

**J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plu ;)**

**A la prochaine ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Ayant fini plus tôt, j'ai pu vous préparer le chapitre et prendre le temps de vous le poster. **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, fav et follow :)**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Toujours assise sur le lit depuis le départ de Dean, Kensi commença à trouver le temps long. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était refusée à découvrir les différents « accessoires » qui partageaient sa chambre. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait y trouver un semblant d'arme. C'est donc avec appréhension et curiosité qu'elle se leva. Un petit banc se situait sur sa droite ainsi que la croix Saint André sur laquelle Dean l'avait sodomisé plus tôt. Peu désireuse de se rappeler cet évènement, elle ne s'y attarda pas et se dirigea vers une étagère vitrée –et fermée à clé- contenant une multitude d'objets. Fouets, badines, vibromasseurs, menottes… Une quantité d'objets qui l'effrayait autant qui l'intriguait. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur un des martinets. Petit, il ne payait pas de mine et semblait misérable par rapport à d'autres. Mais les lanières étaient plus épaisses et faites dans une matière différente.

Absorbée par ce qu'elle découvrait, elle n'entendit pas Dean rentrer et l'observer. Ses yeux fixaient attentivement la jeune femme en train de contempler sa collection. Il avait délibérément laissé la visibilité de cette vitrine pour qu'elle puisse se familiariser avec l'univers SM et était ravi de constater qu'elle prenait enfin l'initiative de « visiter » les lieux. Contrairement à sa captive, il savait que la vitrine était incassable puisqu'il avait prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires avant de l'accueillir.

\- Vous aimez ? La fit-il sursauter.

\- Pas vraiment, fut-elle franche.

Il pinça des lèvres. Il s'était, bien entendu, attendu à cette réponse.

\- Les préjugés sont tenaces.

Bien qu'elle ne veuille aucunement discuter avec, Kensi se retourna pour lui faire face. Mieux valait l'avoir en visuel en cas d'approche.

\- Préjugés ? Leva-t-elle des sourcils.

Il s'était assis sur le lit et semblait la contempler avec un mélange de froideur et de fascination. Cela la dérouta légèrement mais au moins, il se trouvait éloigné. Elle aurait le temps de réagir au moindre mouvement suspect.

\- SM, douleur, maso…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que c'est ? L'interrompit-elle avec ironie.

\- Oui et non. Il y a deux types de clans. Ceux qui, pour une raison inexpliquée, aime souffrir et ne servent que de « défouloir ». Ce sont les véritables masochistes. Et ceux, pour qui tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu. Un simple jeu d'obéissance. Et comme tout jeu, il y a des gages en cas d'erreur. Vous fautez, vous êtes punie. C'est ainsi que vous devez prendre les choses. En vous comportant correctement, vous vous évitez les ennuis.

Donc, on en était là. Finie les doutes.

\- En me comportant en esclave ?

S'il parut étonné de l'entendre poser cette question, il ne le montra pas.

\- Vous êtes disposée à m'écouter ?

\- Vous êtes disposé à m'expliquer ? Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Si vous commencez, je vais simplement m'en aller et revenir plus tard.

Pour toute réponse, elle alla s'adosser au mur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Un léger rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean en la voyant faire.

\- Jusqu'alors, vous n'avez pas vraiment était attentive.

\- Je le suis désormais.

Et c'était vrai. Mais la phrase marquait également un nouveau tournant. Elle avait laissé la peur et la stupeur l'envahir mais c'était fini désormais. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte si elle voulait s'en sortir. Et la première chose à faire était de changer son comportement.

Il l'étudia tout en souriant plus franchement.

\- Attentive et calme. Bien qu'un poil rebelle.

\- C'est ça qui vous excite non ?

\- Vous êtes observatrice. Ca devrait vous aider pour la suite.

\- S'il y en a une.

Son regard se contraria légèrement.

\- Vous souhaitez revenir sur ce sujet ?

\- J'attends des réponses, c'est tout, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

Il sourit. Dangereusement.

\- Vous avez des questions précises ?

\- Une multitude. Mais c'est vous le maître du jeu, je vous laisse le soin de tout me dire sans que je ne parle.

Bien décidée à rentrer dans son jeu, elle avait presque minaudé ses paroles. Non sans y ajouter un léger sarcasme.

\- J'hésite entre me réjouir de votre revirement de comportement ou m'en inquiéter.

\- A vous de voir. Vous me connaissez par cœur, le choix ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Là, elle se moquait. Ouvertement. Et tant pis, s'il le comprenait.

\- Faites attention au ton employé, l'avertit-il calmement. Je tolère beaucoup mais j'ai également mon point de rupture.

Elle souhaitait le provoquer pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'effrayait plus. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire de pire ? La frapper ? Elle pouvait y faire face. La violer ? Même si c'était dur à admettre, il venait de lui prendre bien pire. Elle était réduite à être nourrie, doucher. Son seul moyen de rester réaliste et de ne pas sombrer était de continuer à se rebeller. D'une part pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une poupée qu'on pouvait utiliser à sa guise mais également pour sa propre santé mentale. Elle devait continuer à exister.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas le faire sortir de ses gonds avant d'avoir eu des explications. Aussi, se radoucit-elle.

\- Alors, ces réponses ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne dit rien. Se contentant de la fixer. Lire en lui était extrêmement difficile. Si bien, qu'elle crut qu'il allait partir en la laissant dans de nouveau dans l'ignorance. Cela ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas étonné. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à obéir mais plutôt à se faire obéir.-

\- Je vais vous expliquer ce que moi j'attends de vous, commença-t-il finalement. Je vous veux obéissante, à mon écoute et docile. Je veux que vous me respectiez. Peu importe ce que je vous fais. Je veux que vous ne parliez que quand je vous y autorise ou que je vous pose une question. Vos phrases seront toujours finies par _Monsieur_ et je ne veux ni voir, ni entendre une trace de rébellion. Pour l'instant, ce sera tout ce que je vous imposerai.

Il s'arrêta, patientant, pour voir la réaction de Kensi. Il s'attendait à des protestations ou une remarque désobligeante mais à sa grande surprise, elle resta impassible. Prête à écouter la suite.

\- En ce qui concerne mon client, il vous veut pour remplacer une de ses filles.

\- Une de ses filles ?

Il avait bien choisi ses mots et se réjouit de constater qu'elle réagissait comme il l'avait prévu.

\- Plusieurs femmes sont à son service. De ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'aime pas la routine et change donc régulièrement de compagne. Vous ferez les tâches ménagères toute ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il désigne celle qu'il veut pour la journée.

Kensi écarquilla des yeux.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il a un harem ?

\- On pourrait le qualifier comme ça.

\- C'est immonde, lâcha-t-elle durement.

Au ton de la jeune femme, il se leva.

\- Voyez le bon côté des choses, vous ne serez pas toujours sollicitée.

\- L'esclavage est interdit, ne bougea-t-elle pas, malgré le fait qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on a simulé votre mort.

\- Et vous faites ça souvent ?

Il stoppa sa progression à quelques mètres de sa captive.

\- En général non. Mais là n'est pas la question. Vous me parlez d'esclave, revenons-en justement.

\- Vous allez m'enseigner les joies du ménage ? Vous verrez que j'ai ma propre vision du rangement.

Si Deeks était là, il ne manquerait pas de la charrier, du simple fait qu'elle ose l'avouer.

\- Je vous donnerai des corvées à faire mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

\- Et donc, en quoi va constituer mon travail ? Ouvrir les jambes et le laisser faire sans rechigner ? Demanda-t-elle plus posément qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Un fin sourire carnassier ébranla les lèvres de son ravisseur.

\- Vous aurez également le plaisir de le faire pour moi, lui donna-t-il cette phrase pour toute réponse.

\- C'est bien là que ce sera le souci. J'espère qu'il aura des attaches aussi solides que les votre.

\- Vous aimez bien menacer. Il faudra que ça ch…

\- C'est une simple information, le coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda durement.

Kensi ne sut dire si c'était son interruption ou le contenu de sa phrase qu'il n'appréciait pas. Sûrement les deux au vu de son regard noir.

\- Vous voulez plus de détails, s'approcha-t-il encore jusqu'à pouvoir plaquer ses mains au mur et faire rempart avec son corps pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Vous devrez faire l'entretien de sa demeure mais également sa cuisine et le servir. S'il exige que vous léchiez les toilettes pour les nettoyer vous le ferez. Et sans rechigner. S'il veut vous conquérir comme un gentleman ou vous baiser comme un sauvage, il le pourra. Parce qu'il sera libre et pas vous. Et s'il veut vous vendre à un de ses amis, il en aura le droit car vous serez sa propriété.

L'agent féminin avait cessé de respirer et n'avait pas cligné une seule fois des paupières. Ses yeux vairons étaient ancrés dans ceux d'Evans qui étaient durs et menaçants.

\- Et combien de temps cela va prendre pour me former ? Articula-t-elle.

\- J'espère moins d'un an. Ca ne dépendra que de vous.

Un an. Trois cent soixante cinq jours. Ce chiffre lui donna le vertige.

\- Autant de temps, juste pour que je devienne quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas.

Elle avait délibérément employé le mot _chose_ car le programme qui l'attendait ne visait qu'à la réduire au statut d'objet.

\- Une esclave, employa-t-il le terme pour elle. Je vous ai dit que je vous apprendrai à le devenir. Le déclic doit se faire au niveau de votre cerveau.

Il baissa le ton.

\- Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que si pour l'obtenir je dois vous briser, je le ferai sans hésitation, vint-il lui chuchoter à l'oreille de manière glaçante.

Il se détacha finalement d'elle pour se reculer légèrement.

Kensi, elle, n'osa faire un geste. Elle avait cruellement eu envie de le repousser lorsqu'il était venu l'entourer mais elle n'avait rien fait. Son esprit manquait d'ouverture sur les évènements à venir et elle restait comme paralysée.

\- Et les autres femmes ? Demanda-t-elle en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous voulez savoir si elles sont d'accord ?

\- Elles le sont ?

Il sourit. De son sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

\- Absolument.

Cette réponse immédiate la chamboula.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Vous devriez savoir que je ne mens jamais.

En effet, elle l'avait déjà supposé.

\- Vous allez me faire croire que ces fe…

\- Je ne veux rien vous faire croire, la stoppa-t-il. Vous constaterez par vous-même que ces filles sont heureuses et que ce sont elles qui ont choisi ce mode de vie.

Rien dans sa voix ou dans son attitude ne le trahissait. Soit il mentait très bien, soit il était vraiment sincère.

\- C'est… dur à imaginer, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je me doute. Mais j'espère que votre esprit s'ouvrira suffisamment pour que vous preniez conscience que cela peut être agréable.

\- Agréable ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aura d'agréable dans le fait d'être prisonnière.

\- Ca, c'est ce que je vais m'efforcer de vous montrer.

Elle avait sérieusement du mal à le croire. Mais soit. S'il voulait essayer, et perdre son temps, ça le regardait. Elle ne lui faciliterait simplement pas la tâche. Et puis tant pis si son comportement ne lui plaisait pas.

La voix grave et autoritaire de Dean la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Arrêtez de réfléchir. Vous réfléchissez beaucoup trop. C'est là qu'est tout le problème.

_Cessez de réfléchir_ ? Cela revenait à abandonner la partie. Elle ne le ferait certainement pas.

\- Je devrai appliquer vos règles à partir de quand ? Préféra-t-elle ne pas répondre.

\- Vous comptez vous y plier ?

Elle marqua un temps de réflexion avant de formuler sa réponse.

\- Non. Je voulais juste savoir à partir de quand je devrai m'attendre à être punie.

Il fronça des sourcils.

\- C'est de l'humour ? La fixa-t-il.

\- Absolument pas.

Kensi le vit tiquer mais ne se démonta pas. Elle garda ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous effraye le plus ? Lui demanda-t-il alors d'une voix calme. Etre retenue ici, avec moi et contre votre gré ou obéir aveuglement et finir par prendre conscience que vous aimez le fait de ne plus contrôler ?

* * *

**Voilà. Je finis délibérément ce chapitre sur une question. **

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez ou ce que vous n'aimez pas. Je ne mors pas ;)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dis donc à la prochaine ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les gens, **

**En ce samedi pluvieux, j'ai deux nouvelles. Une bonne et une mauvaise. **

**La mauvaise, c'est que mon ancien pc (où se trouvait tous mes écrits) a fini par mégarde dans mon bain... et ne marche donc plus. Autant vous le dire, je ne m'y trouvais pas quand celui-ci est tombé mais chose à retenir, ne pas le laisser posé sur une étagère alors que l'eau coule même si vous souhaitez écouter de la musique en même temps. En bref, j'ai donc perdu la totalité de mes écrits et autant vous dire que je suis profondément dégoutée. Le seul point positif que j'y trouve c'est qu'ayant une bonne mémoire, je me souviens dans les grandes lignes de mes histoires. Et même si je ne les recommencerai pas toutes, je compte bien réécrire Désenchantement ainsi qu'Internement pour ne pas vous les laisser non finies. Les suites arriveront peut-être moins souvent en revanche... **

**La bonne c'est que voici le nouveau chapitre. Je ne vous cacherai pas que je le trouve moins bien que l'original. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, fav et follows ;)**

**Guest : Merci. J'espère vous fournir une suite par semaine même si désormais, je ne vous promets rien. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous effraye le plus ? Lui demanda-t-il alors d'une voix calme. Etre retenue ici, avec moi, contre votre gré ou obéir aveuglement et finir par prendre conscience que vous aimez le fait de ne plus contrôler ?

\- Ne plus contrôler ? Cilla-t-elle.

\- Laisser quelqu'un d'autre choisir pour vous, entreprit-il d'expliquer. Vous imposer ses choix. Ses envies. Ce qu'il veut au moment où il le veut.

Les sourcils froncés, elle l'écouta finir tout en réprimant une furieuse envie de l'interrompre.

\- En plus clair, décider pour vous.

\- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement. Dans ce cas, désolée de vous décevoir mais j'aime faire mes propres choix.

De son regard mystérieux, il la contempla.

\- La véritable question est : En êtes-vous satisfaite ?

Là, elle avait du mal à le suivre.

\- D'un point de vue sexuel ?

\- D'un point de vue général.

Elle le fixa alors avec défi.

\- Parfaitement satisfaite.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous seule ?

Cette question la prit quelque peu au dépourvu. Sans le savoir, il touchait un point sensible. Ou alors, vu la lueur de fierté dans son regard, il en avait déjà conscience.

\- Parce que…, balbutia-t-elle. Parce que j'aime mon boulot et qu'il n'est pas toujours compatible avec le fait de construire une famille.

\- Faux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous vous êtes forgée dans cette excuse bidon qu'est votre travail. Vous avez peur. Peur d'aimer et peur de perdre l'être aimé.

\- Si je refuse de construire ma vie c'est que je risque la mienne tous les jours et que je ne veux pas imposer une telle épreuve à un homme, le contredit-elle.

\- Vous vous voilez la face.

\- Et vous, vous n'êtes pas moi. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous ne me connaissez pas.

Il ricana. Légèrement.

\- Je vous ai suffisamment observé pour vous connaître.

\- Vous vous en vantez depuis que je suis ici. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous a appris ?

Il fit un pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter et de croiser ses bras, comme Kensi l'avait fait précédemment.

\- Que votre vie est pathétique.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de ricaner.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle faussement. Et du côté psychologique ? Allez-y, je suis curieuse d'écouter votre rapport.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir l'entendre ?

\- Je vous promets de ne pas vous couper la parole, leva-t-elle les bras pour affirmer ses dires.

L'expression du visage de Dean s'assombrit en un sourire amusé.

\- Vous ne vous faites pas confiance avec les hommes mais vous prenez un malin plaisir à leur faire croire l'inverse car vous ne voulez pas paraître faible devant eux. Vous êtes bordélique et vous aimez bien entasser. De ce fait, on peut en conclure que vous vous attachez à des objets pour ne pas avoir à vous attacher à quelqu'un.

Kensi se raidit.

\- Et si par malheur, vous vous prenez d'affection pour des personnes, vous avez toujours cette appréhension qu'elles vous abandonnent. Du coup, vous avez tendance à mettre des barrières et à vous cacher derrière un masque qui n'est pas le votre.

\- Admettons, déclara-t-elle. Qu'est-ce vous entendez par « derrière un masque » ?

Le ton de sa voix était dur. Avoir été ainsi démasquée, la rendait nerveuse.

\- Vous avez beau faire la forte, vous n'en êtes pas moins fragile.

La brune dut reconnaître qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était beaucoup plus futé qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

\- Je devine à votre silence que j'ai visé juste.

Certes. Mais elle ne lui avouerait pas verbalement.

\- Tout le monde a une part de vulnérabilité. Ca ne fait pas d'eux des soumis pour autant. Juste des êtres humains.

\- Vous insinuez que nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains ?

\- Non. Mais le fait de vouloir m'imposer votre mode de vie vous rend psychopathe.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il. Mais je suis sûre qu'une fois que vous assumerez l'idée de lâcher prise, vous serez plus conciliante.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Kensi avant de s'évanouir méchamment.

\- C'est ça que vous pensez ? Interrogea-t-elle. Que je me rebelle parce que je ne m'assume pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Si je refuse de « lâcher prise », comme vous dites, c'est uniquement parce je ne m'offrirai pas à un kidnappeur qui a des espérances douteuses et inenvisageables.

\- Qui vous parle de sexe ?

\- Est-ce que je l'ai précisé ?

Dean sembla amusé de cette répartie.

\- Vous marquez un point. Mais je pense que me laisser le contrôle de temps en temps ne vous fera pas de mal.

\- Sauf que vous me demandez de le faire pour le restant de ma vie.

\- Tout comme m'appelez Monsieur.

Ce retournement de discussion déstabilisa Kensi. Bordel, qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

\- Monsieur ?

\- A la fin de vos phrases.

\- Chaque phrase ?

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Non.

\- Sauf que vous me demandez de le faire pour le restant de ma vie, Monsieur, répéta-t-il sa phrase.

Il était hors de question qu'elle le dise. Elle se contenta de soutenir son regard.

\- Répétez.

Ayant prévu de changer les règles à partir du lendemain, la résistance et les arguments de la jeune femme, l'avait décidé à les appliquer plus tôt. Il était urgent qu'il s'impose avant qu'elle ne prenne confiance. Cependant, Dean prenait conscience qu'il l'avait peut-être mal évalué. Tant pis. Il devrait bien faire avec.

\- Répétez.

Il monta le ton d'un cran. Signe de son début d'énervement. Mais Kensi ne comptait pas se rabaisser devant lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon patron ou un supérieur, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne vous dois aucun privilège d'appellation.

Dangereusement, il s'avança.

\- Votre situation prouve le contraire.

Il continua sa marche jusqu'à se tenir à quelques mètres de sa captive.

\- Vous commencez à sérieusement m'agacer. Et je ne suis pas sympa dans ces moments là.

La respiration étrangement calme et concentrée, Kensi était aux aguets. Ce coup-ci, elle ne comptait pas le laisser l'intimider. Elle était libre de ses mouvements et disposée à lui montrer qui elle était réellement. Si bien que quand il approcha sa main pour s'emparer de son menton pour renforcer ses dires, elle le contra aussitôt d'un coup de poing au visage.

Sa non-résistance prouva qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il tituba de surprise avant de reprendre ses esprits et de lui jeter un regard noir tout en portant une main à sa joue endolorie.

Elle s'y était attendue. Il n'appréciait vraisemblablement pas.

\- Je vous conseille de ne plus m'approcher, l'avertit-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position pour me donner des ordres, siffla-t-il durement.

Sans plus de mots, il fondit alors sur elle à une vitesse affolante.

Etant préparée, la jeune femme le reçut d'un coup de pied au niveau des flancs. Le faible gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut sa plus belle récompense des derniers jours.

Cependant, il se reprit plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attendait et la détermination dans son regard l'ébranla.

Il attaqua aussitôt. L'agent féminin esquiva les deux premiers coups mais le troisième la toucha en plein visage. Sous la violence, elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Dean en profita et lui donna un coup de pied dans le creux du genou faisant perdre totalement l'équilibre déjà précaire de la brune.

S'aidant de ses bras, elle se releva avec vitesse. Cependant, elle n'eût pas le temps de voir où se trouvait son agresseur qu'elle sentit deux mains immobiliser ses poignets et lui tordre avec violence dans le dos.

Elle se courba immédiatement dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur mais Dean monta ses bras plus haut la forçant à ne plus bouger.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je me serai attaqué à un agent fédéral si je ne pouvais pas le maitriser ? Raffermit-il sa prise.

Kensi émit un sifflement. La douleur devenait insupportable.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui arrive quand vous essayez de vous rebeller ? L'interrogea-t-il. Je dois peut-être vous rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Le cœur de la femme s'emballa mais elle était déterminée à ne pas céder.

\- Evidemment que non, répondit-il à sa place. Je suis sûre que votre mémoire est exceptionnelle. Alors écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire car je ne le redirai plus. Demain, une nouvelle personne va arriver. Dans votre intérêt, je vous suggère d'être polie et agréable avec. Elle ne sera pas votre ennemie et vous pourrez parler de vos doutes ou lui poser vos questions. Mais je vous interdis de vous en servir contre moi ou de la prendre comme bouclier. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire ce qui arrivera si jamais vous le tentez quand même. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

N'obtenant rien, il exerça une légère pression sur les poignets de Kensi, si bien qu'elle crut que ses épaules allaient se disloquer.

\- Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

Le souffle court, cette dernière serra les dents pour ne pas crier tout en hochant la tête.

\- Bien.

Il garda sa prise encore quelques instants avant de se décider à la balancer avec force contre le mur. Le choc lui coupa la respiration. Gardant la tête face au sol, elle haleta pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

\- Ne recommencez plus jamais ça.

Toujours allongée par terre, elle entendit la porte claquer violemment. Là, elle l'avait mis en pétard. Mais au moins, elle avait pu l'évaluer au combat. Il était bon. Néanmoins, elle avait l'habitude de combattre contre Sam et Callen. Et ces derniers lui avaient fourni de bons conseils. D'abord analyser. Contrer ensuite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à saisir l'opportunité pour agir. Et lui prouver qu'elle était meilleure que ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

**Concernant la nouvelle personne, elle sera par la suite un personnage important. Autant dans Désenchantement que dans sa suite Renaissance. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**A la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Je vous livre ce soir le nouveau chapitre où vous allez découvrir le nouveau personnage. **

**Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, fav et follow ainsi que de suivre cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Kensi ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La nuit avait été courte et son sommeil particulièrement agité. Pourtant, elle était fatiguée. Son corps demandait réparation mais son subconscient était perturbé et l'empêchait de dormir convenablement. Ses rêves finissaient en cauchemars, la réveillant le plus souvent en sursaut. Elle n'aimait pas se l'avouer mais elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas voir son équipe arriver et effrayée de ce qu'il en découlerait.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine maintenant qu'elle était retenue par Dean et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment sa vie avait pu empirer en si peu de temps. Mais là n'était plus la question. Désormais, elle devait se focaliser sur l'avenir. Et l'avenir était de tout faire pour s'en sortir et retrouver sa liberté. Peu importe le temps que cela allait prendre, elle se promettait de s'échapper de cette demeure.

Encore endormie, elle bailla tout en se frottant les yeux avant de s'adosser au lit. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose dans cette chambre excepté attendre et passer le temps. Et c'était cette attente qui la tuait. Car même si elle appréhendait les rencontres, voir du monde rompait la solitude dans laquelle son ravisseur l'avait plongé. Et de ce qu'il lui avait expliqué, elle allait rencontrer une nouvelle personne. Son impatience était donc mêlée à de l'appréhension.

Elle avait eut tout le temps d'y réfléchir une fois que Dean était parti et deux options s'étaient offertes à elle. La première avait surgit comme une évidence. La personne qui l'avait _acheté_ voulait la voir en vraie. Si c'était évidemment le cas, elle avait convenu de lui dire sa façon de pensée de vive voix. Et tant pis des retombées que ça pourraient engendrer. Elle ne se démonterait pas devant lui. La deuxième était plus une espérance qu'une option. Elle consistait à ce qu'un membre de son équipe intègre la maison pour l'identifier avant de la secourir. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance pour que cela se passe mais elle se donnait la volonté d'y croire.

Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure la sortit de ses pensées. Instinctivement, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle souffla pour calmer son anxiété soudaine et se couvrit avec la fine couette sans cesser de fixer la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle était prête à les accueillir. Aussi, fut-elle surprise de découvrir une jeune femme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans, pénétrer dans la pièce. Seule.

\- Salut ! Kensi c'est ça ? S'approcha-t-elle aussitôt d'un pas enjoué.

Plutôt grande, taille de guêpe, cheveux blonds foncés et yeux bleus, elle semblait pleine de vie et visiblement heureuse de la rencontrer.

\- Exact, approuva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Com…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que déjà la nouvelle reprenait la parole.

\- Moi c'est Natasha, se présenta-t-elle en s'asseyant au pied du lit. Mais tu peux m'appeler Nat. Ou alors Tasha. Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas t'imposer mes surnoms bidon, rit-elle de manière légère.

Mon dieu, Kensi avait le sentiment d'avoir une version de Deeks au féminin en face d'elle. La gorge nouée à ce souvenir, elle se ressaisit immédiatement pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses exploitables. Elle n'avait pas décelé de caméras mais sans appareil, elle n'en avait pas la certitude.

\- Et toi ? Continua la nouvelle arrivante. Je peux t'appeler Kens' ? Ca sera toujours plus sympathique tu ne trouves pas ?

A l'entente de _Kens'_, l'agent du Ncis se ferma totalement. C'était ses partenaires… ses amis qui l'appelaient ainsi. Elle n'allait certainement pas autoriser de parfaits inconnus –qui plus est des ennemis- à l'utiliser.

\- Non, je n'y tiens pas.

\- Ok, garda-t-elle le même ton qu'à son arrivée. Peut-être plus tard alors. Ou jamais. Mais ça se comprend. A ta place, je suis sûre que j'aurai réagit de la même façon. On va apprendre à se connaitre et ça ira sûrement mieux après. T'as déjà fait le tour du château ?

Elle observa la brune attendant vraisemblablement un retour plus aimable de sa part.

\- Comment est-ce que vous êtes entrée ?

Elle avait conscience que sa question était débile et n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Natasha attendait mais son humeur joyeuse la troublait.

De nouveau, elle ne sembla pas choquée et répondit avec gentillesse.

\- Owen m'a ouvert.

Evidemment. Cela tombait sous le sens.

\- Et cela ne vous intrigue pas ?

\- Que la porte soit fermée et qu'il m'ouvre ?

\- Oui.

\- Non. J'ai l'habitude. Sauf qu'il ne referme jamais derrière en général. Excepté si c'est une demande de Dean. Mais avec toi, ils prennent plus de précautions. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait mais ils sont graves sur la défensive. Je ne les ai jamais vus comme ça.

Si elle voulait mettre son interlocutrice en confiance, ce fut tout l'inverse qui se passa.

\- Ok, se méfia Kensi durement. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

La question était cash. Mais nécessaire. Bien que cette dernière se montrait gentille et agréable, l'agent féminin était bien décidée à mettre les choses aux clairs immédiatement et à ne pas lui accorder cette confiance, dont elle semblait faire preuve à son égard, si facilement.

Alors, qu'elle s'imaginait la rendre nerveuse, incrédule ou perturbée face à son ton employé, cette dernière réagit d'une toute autre manière. Ne semblant pas lui en prêter rigueur.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, sourit-elle. D'après ce que Dean m'a dit, on risque de rester ensemble un petit bout de temps. Autant se mettre à l'aise.

Cette phrase interpella aussitôt Kensi.

\- Comment ça un petit bout de temps ?

\- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non. Il m'a juste informé de la présence d'une nouvelle personne.

\- Et bien je suppose qu'il faisait allusion à moi.

Toujours avec le sourire, elle se releva et commença à arpenter la pièce sans prendre le temps de répondre plus en profondeur. Elle fit un tour rapide tout en touchant furtivement les accessoires avant de se retourner vers Kensi.

\- Alors, tu la trouves comment ma chambre ? Changea-t-elle de sujet. Classe n'est-ce pas ? Dean a prit soin d'y mettre tout le confort. Et en plus, il a les moyens de le faire. Tu peux lui suggérer tout ce que tu veux, même si tu as l'impression qu'il ne t'écoute pas, tu les obtiens le lendemain.

Si les conditions avaient été différentes, Kensi aurait juré que la femme en face d'elle était excitée à l'idée de se trouver là et qu'elle admirait Evans. En tout cas, elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'elle ne lisait pas une once de peur ou d'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle avait l'air de bien connaître ses ravisseurs et les lieux. Peut-être pourrait-elle devenir une alliée. C'était une piste qu'elle ne comptait pas écarter.

\- Vous vo… Enfin, se reprit-elle afin de rentrer dans son jeu, tu veux dire que tu vis ici ?

\- Uniquement les week-ends, pendant mes vacances ou quand j'ai des jours de congés à l'improviste. Mais hier, j'ai reçu un appel de Dean pour me demander de venir pour quelques temps, alors me voici.

\- Il t'a appelé ?

Kensi le reconnaissait. Elle ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Cet homme agissait vraiment… étrangement.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir au pied du lit. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait du mal avec une nouvelle et qu'il souhaitait que je lui ouvre les yeux. A ce que je vois, il n'avait pas tort. T'as l'air carrément coincé, rigola-t-elle doucement.

Perplexe face à cette affirmation soudaine, Kensi écarquilla des yeux.

\- Fais pas cette tête, accentua-t-elle son rire. T'es couverte comme en hiver là. Je sais ce que sont des seins hein. C'est pas à moi que tu vas apprendre le corps féminin. Je le connais par cœur, lui fit-elle un clin d'œil léger.

\- Tu veux dire que… que…, chercha-t-elle ses mots pour ne pas la froisser.

\- Que je suis lesbienne ? L'aida-t-elle.

Devant sa totale décontraction, Kensi hocha simplement de la tête.

\- Non ! Se pressa de démentir Natasha. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire là-dessus, mon corps appartient déjà à quelqu'un et il en est largement satisfait.

Si la brune avait eu un doute, désormais elle était quasiment certaine de l'identité de cette jeune femme.

\- Tu es la soumise de Dean, je me trompe ?

Elle se surprit elle-même à le dire sans hésiter.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas. Je peux même te dire que je suis la seule et l'unique. Et que je compte bien le rester. Tu peux donc te vanter de l'intéresser, tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville. Mais tu seras adorable de garder ça pour toi.

Le ton restait enjoué mais il sonnait clairement comme une menace. Menace qui tombait à pic et qui serait probablement sa porte de sortie si elle la jouait finement après en avoir appris un plus sur le caractère de cette nouvelle « colocataire ».

Cependant, deux détails retenaient son attention. Natasha ne l'aimait pas et elle ne savait visiblement rien des circonstances de sa détention...

* * *

**Nouvelle arrivante que j'aime beaucoup personnellement. Mais surtout, qui dit nouveau personnage, dit également nouveaux rebondissements dans les prochains chapitres ^^ **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)**

**A la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Je vous livre -tardivement (au deux sens du terme)- le chapitre 9. Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos fav et vos follows ainsi que pour votre lecture. **

**Autant vous le dire, ce chapitre marque un tournant considérable dans cette fic. Tout du moins, c'est ce que vous découvrirez dans le chapitre suivant mais je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Kensi détailla la jeune femme d'un regard curieux. Si elle voulait obtenir son aide, il fallait dans un premier temps qu'elle la mette en confiance. Qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'était pas son ennemie… Et encore moins une rivale. Car visiblement, c'est ainsi que Natasha semblait la considérer.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne compte pas te voler Dean.

Elle avait délibérément parlé calmement, d'une voix rassurante. Espérant créer un déclic qui ferait redescendre l'hostilité à son égard. Malheureusement, la blonde ne réagit pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

\- Ca très chère, je le sais, lui fit-elle un clin d'œil moqueur. Mais lui te prend comme un défi. Et même s'il m'a dit qu'il ne comptait pas te garder, tu me poses un sérieux problème quand même.

L'agent féminin fronça des sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici, l'informa-t-elle alors sèchement.

\- Tout comme moi je n'ai pas demandé à te former, répliqua cette dernière. Mais tu vois, il faudra bien que je fasse avec.

Se redressant, Kensi serra les poings. Son air supérieur commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, d'autant que si on lui en avait laissé le choix, elle serait volontiers partie.

\- Faire avec ? Haussa-t-elle le ton. Ne perds pas ton temps dans ce cas, je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que d'accepter d'être manipulée et de servir d'objet.

\- Malheureusement, Dean ne te laissera pas cette chance. Tu ferais bien de te mettre ça dans le crâne.

L'attitude de la jeune femme la dépassait. Si bien que Kensi ne savait plus vraiment comment elle allait réussir à la convaincre de l'aider. En « amie », il ne fallait apparemment pas y compter. Et en « ennemie », elle ne trahirait sans doute pas Dean. De plus, elle semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Et si c'était réellement le cas, il fallait qu'elle se méfie. Dean l'avait peut-être fait « infiltrer » pour connaître ses prochains agissements. Et ainsi contrer ses plans.

\- Je te pose quel problème ? Changea-t-elle de sujet, platement.

Natasha secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Tu ne connais pas Dean.

Kensi devait reconnaitre que c'était vrai. Du moins, elle ne le connaissait pas entièrement et ne l'avait pas totalement cerné. Elle savait qu'il était autoritaire, minutieux, qu'il savait combattre et qu'il était par moment attentionné, mais c'était tout. Il ne laissait jamais ses émotions l'envahir et cela rendait la tâche de le comprendre, difficile. Aussi décida-t-elle de la provoquer.

\- Alors explique-moi.

Vu les yeux écarquillés que Natasha lui lança, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette demande.

\- Tu sembles bien le connaître, précisa-t-elle. Tu pourrais peut-être m'en apprendre plus sur lui ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

Kensi rigola intérieurement. Depuis qu'elle était détenue, elle avait entendu et subi des choses qu'elle aurait préféré évité. Elle n'était plus à une révélation près.

\- Au point où j'en suis, rien ne pourra plus me choquer.

A l'inverse, Natasha, elle, ne prit pas la peine de cacher son rire.

\- Je t'assure que si, approuva-t-elle ses dires d'un hochement de tête. Tu ne me sembles pas ouverte d'esprit et ton cerveau réfute la simple idée d'obéir. Tu n'es pas prête à entendre ce que tu me demandes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit. Retenant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Parce que je l'ai renseigné sur votre caractère, déclara Evans en entrant. Je n'allais pas la lâcher avec vous sans quelques recommandations.

Kensi lui lança un regard noir. Elle le détestait. Et encore plus pour sa manière de « tout prévoir ». Il était organisé et pensait aux moins détails. Elle devrait la jouer finement pour espérer sortir.

\- Comme ça, elle me voit comme vous vous me voyez. Très intelligent de votre part, railla-t-elle.

Dean la jugea, un air contrarié sur le visage. Sans cesser de la fixer, il parla fermement.

\- Natasha, vas m'attendre dans mon bureau s'il te plait.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur.

Sans un mot de plus, celle-ci se leva et sortit de la pièce, non sans frôler intentionnellement Dean au passage. Kensi devait reconnaitre qu'elle ne voyait pas une once de peur chez la blonde. A vrai dire, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle y allait presque en courant.

\- De nouveau seuls, hein ? Interrogea-t-elle de manière sarcastique.

Droit comme un I, il mit ses mains dans son dos, le grandissant davantage.

\- En effet. Je n'ai pas envie que vous me manquiez d'autorité devant ma soumise.

\- Vous avez peur que je lui ouvre enfin les yeux ?

Un demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle ne vous haïsse jusqu'à refuser de faire ce que je lui ai demandé.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Me montrer qu'on peut être docile et agir sans réfléchir ?

Son demi-sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un visage neutre.

\- Non, ça c'est mon boulot. Natasha est uniquement là pour vous rassurer.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, la jeune femme le regarda, dubitative. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement et se montra froide dans ses paroles.

\- Personne ne pourra me rassurer. Vous pouvez la renvoyer chez elle. Ou la garder dans votre bureau jusqu'à nouvel ordre, continua-t-elle avec une point de moquerie. Visiblement elle n'attend que ça.

Il émit un léger raclement de gorge, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre d'insinuation.

\- Et vous savez pourquoi elle n'attend que ça ?

Soit elle s'était trompée dans son interprétation et il confirmait ses dires. Soit il souhaitait la faire réfléchir sur cette situation. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

\- Parce qu'elle est naïve et croit être amoureuse ?

\- Non, affirma-t-il sans la moindre émotion. Elle n'attend que ça parce qu'elle sait le plaisir qui découlera de cette obéissance. Chose que vous ne connaitrez jamais si vous vous butez à ne pas essayer.

\- Vous en revanche, vous connaitrez ma personnalité la plus sombre si vous vous butez à vouloir me changer.

La brune le fixa alors intensément avec insistance. Elle n'en démordrait pas. Elle n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser et lâcher prise si facilement.

Doucement, il s'approcha. Toujours allongée, Kensi remarqua que cette scène devenait trop courante à son goût.

\- Arrêtez-vous, tonna-t-elle froidement.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner.

S'enveloppant dans le drap d'un geste rapide, elle se leva précipitamment. Manquant de trébucher.

\- Vous savez quoi, votre petite protégée ne pourra pas me rassurer. Elle ne m'aime pas et me l'a très bien fait comprendre, tenta-t-elle de le distraire.

\- Je sais. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je l'ai envoyé dans mon bureau. J'ai besoin d'éclaircir deux-trois points avec elle.

Il avait continué sa marche tout en parlant, forçant Kensi à reculer avec rage. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas conscience mais le simple fait de réagir ainsi, prouvait qu'il avait le pouvoir. Et il ne put que réprimer un rictus quand il la vit se cogner à un mur. Elle était coincée. Et au vu de son regard, elle l'avait très bien compris.

\- Si vous me touchez ne serait-ce que d'une main, je vous assure que je vous ferai mal.

Et elle était sérieuse.

Cependant, sa menace n'apporta qu'un sourire franc sur le visage du concerné.

N'étant plus qu'à deux mètres, il plongea sur elle, ne lui laissant aucune chance de riposter. Le visage soudain glacial.

\- Ca vous plait de me défier ? La neutralisa-t-il avec fermeté. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Que je vous plaque au sol à chacune de nos rencontres et que je vous immobilise ?

Il avait dit ses paroles calmement tout en plantant son regard mauvais dans celui haineux de la jeune femme.

Le souffle court celle-ci essaya de gesticuler. Mais le poids du corps de Dean sur son bassin et ses mains au niveau des ses avant-bras l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas contente. Vos yeux parlent pour vous.

Elle s'autorisa à assombrir encore plus son regard comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Pour cette fois, tout du moins.

\- Allez-y, j'aime quand les yeux sont aussi expressifs. Vous êtes sublime.

S'apercevant qu'il avait avancé son visage de quelques centimètres au dessus du sien, l'agent féminin n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Ne décolérant pas, elle lui décocha un coup de boule aussi inattendu que puissant, l'atteignant au niveau du nez. Aussitôt, ses bras se retrouvèrent libres et elle le poussa avec férocité sur le côté pour se relever. Sachant qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à reprendre ses esprits, elle se dirigea aussitôt dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le nez en sang, Dean se relevait difficilement d'une main tandis que l'autre était portée à son visage.

Il cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche et grimaça avant de reporter son attention sur sa captive. Méchamment.

\- Faire déborder l'eau du vase n'a jamais été une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre. Normalement, je devrai être plus rapide pour vous poster la suite sachant qu'Interrogatoire est finie ;) **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je vous dis à la prochaine :)**

**Tanutwo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour les gens, **

**Voici la suite. Comme je le disais, ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire, puisqu'après ce chapitre, il ne reste plus que deux (ou trois) suites avant de voir la fin de cette fic. Et oui, vous apprendrez la suite des "mésaventures" de Kensi sous forme de flash back dans Renaissance.**

**Merci pour votre lecture et commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) **

**OcOlsen : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Concernant les jours de postage, je ne pourrai pas te donner de réelles dates car je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite ;) Le mieux serait que tu te fasses un compte. Au moins tu recevrais les e-mails dès qu'un chapitre serait posté ;) Encore merci et bonne lecture :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le cerveau de l'agent Blye tournait à plein régime. Elle savait qu'elle venait de commettre une nouvelle « faute », qu'elle venait d'enfreindre certaines règles dont seul Dean appliquait. Néanmoins, pour rien au monde elle ne regrettait son geste. Elle en était même plutôt fière. Voir le visage de son ravisseur se tordre de douleur –même quelques secondes- avait été une belle récompense face à sa prise de risque. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que se défendre. D'autant qu'elle l'avait préalablement prévenu. C'était son entêtement qui lui avait valu d'avoir le nez cassé. S'il n'avait pas cherché à la neutraliser, elle n'aurait pas riposté. Bien évidemment, lui ne devait pas voir les choses sous cet angle.

Assise sur le lit, elle se doutait que Dean allait bientôt revenir… Et qu'il lui ferait payer son geste. Lourdement. Elle n'avait pas été tendre, il ne le serait sûrement pas non plus. Mais elle était parer à l'affronter. Ou plutôt à s'enfuir.

D'un œil expert, elle analysa la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Qu'elle tente de s'échapper. Jusqu'alors, elle avait été patiente et n'avait tenté aucune tentative par la porte. Même si elle avait souvent voulu attaquer Dean quand il entrait dans la chambre, elle n'en avait rien fait. Préférant attendre un jour plus opportun. Et ce jour était sans aucun doute arrivé. Si elle ne tentait rien maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre que son corps ou son esprit la suive après ce que Dean comptait lui infliger. Sa précédente « punition » lui avait laissé un souvenir amer, elle l'imaginait mal lui faire subir quelque chose de « plus doux » sachant que cette fois-ci, elle l'avait blessé intentionnellement. Et que son ego avait dû en prendre un sacré coup.

Ne pouvant rien prendre pour faire office d'arme, sa seule chance de réussite était l'effet de surprise. Et la force qu'elle mettrait à pousser la porte. Elle ne pouvait compter sur rien d'autres que ses reflexes d'agent fédéral.

D'un geste nerveux, elle ajusta la ceinture de son peignoir et se positionna contre le mur, prête à bondir dès que la porte s'ouvrirait de quelques millimètres. Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse affolante. L'adrénaline l'avait envahi et elle savait que ça lui serait bénéfique pour la suite. Avoir son corps sous tension était un sérieux avantage, si elle arrivait à se maitriser pour s'en servir convenablement.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, des pas se firent entendre plusieurs –longues- minutes après qu'elle se soit mise en position. Signe que Dean revenait. Et visiblement, il était seul, le claquement des chaussures sur le sol étant régulier. Détail qui avait toute son importance et qui serait avantageux si elle avait vu juste.

Il s'arrêta. Son corps se tendit quand le bruit de la clé dans la serrure parvint à ses oreilles. C'était le moment ou jamais pour agir.

Elle inspira. Profondément.

Puis, avec toute sa puissance, elle cogna dans la porte quand la clenche s'abaissa, renversant durement celui qui se trouvait derrière. Elle l'entendit jurer mais ses sens étaient en alerte et son cerveau était conditionné dans le seul but de trouver une sortie.

Pendant un bref instant, elle pensa à attacher Dean ou à le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais cela lui aurait fait perdre du temps. Et vu le boucan qu'elle avait fait en défonçant la porte, les renforts n'allaient pas tarder.

Elle entreprit donc de courir. Aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Sans jamais se retourner. Et ce coup-ci, elle n'emprunterait pas les mêmes chemins de ses deux tentatives précédentes. Les deux s'étant soldées par des échecs, elle devait impérativement prendre d'autres couloirs.

Les pièces de la demeure étaient grandes, froides et peu hospitalières. En revanche, elles étaient également vides de tout personnel. Pour la plus grande chance de Kensi. Et son plus grand étonnement.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, personne ne semblait la poursuivre. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, à l'exception de sa respiration et de ses propres pas. Cependant, l'agent féminin n'y prêta pas attention. Son seul souhait était d'accéder au dehors, sans se faire prendre. Ou de trouver un téléphone qui lui permettrait d'appeler un membre de son équipe. Mais elle avait beau chercher, la maison s'avérait vide de tout appareil électronique.

Kensi avançait désormais prudemment. Le but n'était plus d'échapper à Dean ou à ses deux acolytes, mais bien de ne pas se faire repérer maintenant qu'elle était hors de vue. Elle longeait donc les murs à l'affût du moindre signe suspect. Prête à se cacher derrière un rideau, dans une autre pièce, n'importe où du moment qu'on ne la localisait pas.

Descendre à l'étage inférieur et trouver la porte d'entrée avaient été relativement simple. Le plus dur allait être courir jusqu'au portail qui menait aux maisons du voisinage. Caché dans un recoin, elle voyait à travers les fenêtres que le jardin était immense et avec peu d'arbres pour se faufiler discrètement. Elle se ferait obligatoirement repérer. A moins d'avoir une avance considérable.

Avance qu'elle était d'ailleurs en train de perdre. On lui avait toujours appris à réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais en cette situation, elle devait surtout improviser n'ayant personne à l'extérieur pour la guider. Aucun partenaire pour la rassurer… Elle était seule.

Sa décision étant prise, elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle s'étonna de ne toujours voir personne. Si les trois hommes s'étaient mis à sa poursuite comme elle le pensait, ils avaient forcément dû se douter qu'elle essaierait de sortir. Pourtant, elle n'en voyait aucun à l'horizon.

Bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mais cela l'obligeait à rester sur ses gardes plus ardument, la déstabilisant dans sa mission principale. A savoir, atteindre le haut portail. De loin, elle avait bien vu qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'escalader. Cependant, chaque portail électrique était accompagné d'un petit boitier extérieur pour l'activer manuellement. Elle devait juste le trouver pour pouvoir réellement mettre un pied en dehors de cette demeure.

Arrivée devant, sa respiration était saccadée. Elle n'avait pas fait d'entraînement physique depuis quelques semaines que déjà les effets sur son corps s'en faisaient ressentir. Cependant, un autre problème survenait et il était plus grave que sa condition physique. Aucun boitier ne se trouvait aux alentours du portail. Elle chercha quelques secondes avant de râler intérieurement. Elle était si proche du but, que des larmes de colère envahirent ses joues. A défaut d'être dans une chambre, elle était dorénavant coincée dans le jardin. Les haies et le portail étant trop hauts pour les franchir.

Sa frustration grandit quand elle vit les silhouettes de cinq hommes au loin dont trois lui étaient amèrement familières. Elle songea à courir dans le sens opposé mais se ravisa. Cela ne lui apporterait rien. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était cernée et sans espoir de s'échapper.

\- Mademoiselle Blye, commença Dean en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle. Je vous avais prévenu que vous ne pourriez pas vous échapper. Tout a été pensé dans les moindres détails.

Les quatre gardes l'encerclèrent. Bien qu'elle ait une furieuse envie de les envoyer au tapis, leur nombre la dissuada de tenter quelque chose. Cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver son cas qui était déjà largement dans le pétrin. Elle resta donc droite, le visage dur et froid.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, continua Dean impassible, il vous faut un boitier pour pouvoir activer le portail. Boitier que vous n'avez pas. Et que vous n'aurez jamais d'ailleurs.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour fixer Kensi dont l'attitude ne changeait pas. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui auraient pu mettre le feu à la demeure d'un simple clignement de paupières.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, siffla-t-il. Vous n'apprenez rien de nouveau. Vous êtes simplement trop butée pour comprendre et accepter ce que je vous ai dis à votre arrivée ou même après votre première tentative.

Kensi avala durement sa salive. Certes elle était butée mais il se trompait sur ce que cela engendrait. Elle avait écouté ses paroles mais ne les avaient pas prises en considération. Le mensonge n'était pas exclu. Tout comme l'intimidation. Et il était hors de question, qu'elle tombe dans ses pièges. Même si finalement, il s'avérait qu'il avait dit la vérité… Comme chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole.

Bien que furieuse, elle relâcha légèrement les épaules, signe qu'elle ne résisterait pas. De toute façon, elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait aucune issue.

\- Vous devenez enfin raisonnable, constata-t-il. Ceci dit, chaque fois que vous êtes obéissante, vous commettez une faute derrière. Je n'aime pas être trompé. Et je n'aime pas votre côté fourbe.

Il jeta un regard au garde situé derrière la jeune femme et hocha lentement la tête. Kensi fronça des sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment au ventre. Elle voulut se retourner mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une douleur paralysante envahit son corps et la fit serrer des dents pour encaisser les chocs électriques d'un teaser alors qu'elle s'affaissait au sol.

\- La seule chose que vous avez réussi à faire, c'est m'exaspérer, lui signala-t-il. J'ai bien compris que vous n'abandonneriez pas la lutte… Mais moi non plus.

Il leva la main et la douleur s'atténua. Encore prit de soubresauts, le corps de l'agent féminin était crispé et sa respiration était saccadée.

Elle sentit des mains puissantes et non douces, lui enserrer les bras et la relever. Dieu qu'elle détestait se sentir vider de toute énergie. Se sentir faible. L'électricité avait puisé toutes ses forces. La laissant pantelante.

\- Si vous n'aimez pas votre chambre et le confort qui va avec, s'approcha-t-il, un petit retour aux sources pour vous rappeler ce que sont réellement les conditions de détention lors d'un enlèvement ne devrait pas vous faire de mal.

Immobilisée par les gardes, la brune ne pouvait faire aucun geste. Mais son regard était noir quand elle releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

\- Je crois qu'il faut vous isoler pendant quelques temps, s'empara-t-il de sa mâchoire fermement. Et j'ai la pièce idéale pour ça.

D'un mouvement de tête, Kensi se dégagea, mauvaise. Cependant, elle se garda bien de répliquer même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Mais l'appréhension de reprendre un choc électrique était plus fort et la forçait à se contrôler.

\- Conduisez-là au moulin et fermez tout à clé, se tourna-t-il vers Owen et Steve. Je viendrai la voir quand elle se sera calmée.

Sans plus d'information pour Kensi, Dean fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la grande demeure tandis que le jeune femme était tirée vers l'opposé, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

* * *

**Chapitre différent des autres, car peu de dialogues. Je sais que cela est par moment chiant mais avec de l'action ça passe toujours non ? Lol**

**J'espère que cela vous aura quand même plu ;)**

**A la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Voici la suite. Désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire et un peu (beaucoup) de manque de temps ;)**

**Merci pour vos follows, fav et reviews, ainsi que pour votre lecture "muette" :)**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

L'agent Blye ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et la faible lumière qui s'échappait des petites fenêtres situées de ça, de là ne l'aidaient pas à les garder ouverts. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle se laissa quelques instants de répit pour reprendre contenance avant d'analyser correctement la situation. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater que ses bras étaient accrochés au plafond. Cependant, elle se força pour observer son nouvel environnement.

La pièce était ronde, le sol recouvert de paille et l'air froid passait à travers de fines fissures incrustées dans les murs. Rien à voir avec la chambre où elle était auparavant détenue. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle attendait. Mais au vu des élancements de ses bras suspendus au plafond, de sa bouche pâteuse et des tiraillements dans son ventre, cela devait faire plus d'une journée.

Dépouillée de son peignoir par Owen et Steven, elle s'était débattue aussi violemment que ses forces le lui avaient permises avant de se prendre un coup de poing en plein visage qui l'avait plongé dans l'inconscience. Ils l'avaient ensuite attaché et visiblement laissé seule. Son corps avait dû être sacrément fatigué pour qu'elle ne se réveille que plusieurs heures plus tard. Néanmoins, bien que nauséeuse, elle se sentait reposée et surtout, elle ne ressentait plus les picotements désagréables de l'électricité.

En revanche, ses épaules protestaient grandement d'avoir supporté son poids lors de son repos forcé. Chaque tentative pour bouger se révélait douloureuse. Et le froid de la pièce l'engourdissait.

Désormais nue et attachée, elle se surprit à regretter sa « liberté » de mouvement dans son ancienne chambre. Au moins, elle avait pu garder un peignoir sur elle et avait pu essayer de se défendre. Là, ce serait plus compliqué… Bien que pas impossible. Ses mains étaient peut-être entravées mais il lui restait le reste de son corps. Et bien utilisé, il pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Et puis avec de la chance, Dean ne lui rendrait pas visite tout de suite. Il avait dit qu'il la rejoindrait quand elle se serait calmée. Or, elle ne comptait pas céder si facilement.

La situation n'était peut-être pas si catastrophique que ça finalement.

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut jusqu'à entendre le craquement des marches en bois menant à la porte.

Elle retint son souffle quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, se doutant de la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Et elle avait vu juste…

Dean.

Sa respiration s'intensifia légèrement quand elle le vit s'arrêter pour la fixer avant de pénétrer dans le moulin d'un pas assuré. Le regard extrêmement dur, il paraissait déterminé. Déterminé avec une pointe de colère au fond des yeux.

De toute sa hauteur, il se positionna devant elle et resta droit. Les mains entremêlées devant lui.

Instantanément, les yeux de Kensi se figèrent sur l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. Une cravache. Longue et imposante.

Elle était certaine qu'il avait choisi cet emplacement délibérément. Pour qu'elle le voit. Et surtout qu'elle _la_ voit.

Essayant de garder une respiration normale, elle pinça cependant des lèvres. Il ne s'était encore jamais servi de ses accessoires. Et même si elle essayait de le cacher, elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout avec ce genre d'objets et de pratiques.

\- Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, rompit-t-il le silence.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Dean.

\- Owen a frappé un peu fort, continua-t-il. Ceci dit, au vu de ce qu'il m'a raconté, c'était justifié. Vous vous êtes débattue comme une diablesse à qui on a retiré le feu apparemment.

La métaphore arracha un sourire intérieur à Kensi. Si les gardes la considéraient comme une menace alors qu'elle n'était pas à 100% en forme, elle pourrait tourner ça à son avantage. Elle voulut alors répliquer mais Dean l'arrêta d'un geste sévère de la main.

\- Cette phrase ne mérite aucun commentaire de votre part, exprima-t-il son mécontentement. Mes hommes ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire et je ne leur reproche rien. Je ne peux pas en dire de même de vous.

Il marqua une pause avant de la contourner lentement pour se positionner derrière elle. Là où elle ne pourrait pas le voir. La barre de maintien ne lui permettant pas de pivoter.

\- Vous m'avez cassé le nez, reprit-il d'une voix sombre, insulté, vous avez tenté de vous échapper, résisté et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Pour vous retrouver ici. Laissez-moi vous rappeler une chose, s'approcha-t-il de son oreille, je gagne toujours. Peu importe ce que vous ferez, vous n'aurez aucune issue.

Ne pas le voir la rendait encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et ses paroles ne l'apaisaient pas. Détail qu'il savait. Sinon, il n'aurait pas agi de cette manière.

\- Avant de commencer, vous devez savoir que je ne prendrai plus de gants avec vous. J'ai été patient, aimable et plus qu'indulgent…

Kensi ne put réprimer un rire nerveux. Il était réellement sérieux ? Ou alors, il ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, qu'il l'empoigna par le cou avec dureté, lui arrachant une grimace inattendue de douleur.

\- Vous m'agacez de plus en plus, cracha-t-il mauvais. J'ai accepté que vous soyez novice et ignorante, raffermit-il sa prise. Cependant, vous n'y mettez pas du votre. Alors sachez que je ne le ferai plus non plus.

Il la relâcha de manière brute avant de s'éloigner pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Le bruit d'un tintement métallique retentit aux tympans de Kensi. Anxieuse, elle essaya de tourner la tête pour voir les agissements de Dean. Malheureusement, il restait en dehors de son champ de vision restreint.

Cependant, la pression qui augmentait dans son corps n'eut pas trop à patienter, qu'elle sentit deux attaches métalliques se fermer sur ses chevilles.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'agita-t-elle vainement.

\- Une barre d'écartèlement, se releva-t-il. Je vous veux immobile et sans moyen de pouvoir frapper.

Ses jambes étaient devenues ses seules alliées fiables. Simplement, désormais immobilisées et écartées, elle les voyait mal l'aider à repousser son bourreau. Au contraire. Elles allaient plutôt l'offrir sur un plateau. Cette simple pensée faillit la faire vomir.

\- Vous avez peur de perdre la seule chose qui fait de vous un homme ? Railla-t-elle.

\- Vos actions méritent des sanctions, l'avisa-t-il sans prendre en compte sa remarque. Et puisque vous ne souhaitez pas connaître le bon côté de la cravache, vous connaîtrez le mauvais.

Une lueur de peur passa furtivement dans le regard de Kensi avant de se transformer en détermination.

Puis, sans prévenir, il abattit ladite cravache d'un mouvement sec et rapide sur ses cuisses nues, lui procurant une sensation de brûlure immédiate.

Elle inspira sans émettre le moindre son.

\- Vous n'allez sûrement pas apprécier mais vous vous êtes mise dans cette situation toute seule.

Le cœur de Kensi marqua un arrêt. Il était en train de reporter la faute sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait agi qu'en personne normale. Saine d'esprit. Néanmoins, elle s'abstint de lui dire, ne voulant pas le contrarié davantage et préférant garder son énergie à encaisser les coups.

\- Je n'aime pas utiliser la violence pour me faire comprendre, confia-t-il. Mais peut-être qu'avec vous c'est la seule solution.

Si elle ne commençait pas à le connaitre, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait dit cette phrase avec amertume.

Surprise par ce ton, elle n'eut pas le temps de se préparer qu'il claqua de nouveau avec rudesse la cravache sur ses fesses.

Sous le choc, elle se contracta et hoqueta silencieusement de douleur avant de se cambrer pour essayer d'échapper à la main experte de Dean. Peine perdue, il frappa avec la même puissance sauvage. Le coup l'atteignit au même endroit et cette fois-ci, la douleur l'envahit. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Priant pour qu'il s'arrête rapidement.

Malheureusement, il continua. Encore et encore. Avec la même intensité. Et la même puissance.

Elle arriva à garder ses lèvres scellées mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes. La sensation de brûlure étant trop importante.

Après d'interminables secondes, les coups cessèrent enfin. Au grand soulagement de l'agent fédéral. Elle n'avait pas compté mais elle était sûre que le nombre dépassait les vingt.

\- Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, vint-il se remettre devant elle, c'est pourquoi vous résistez autant alors que vous savez que vous finirez par capituler.

Donc, c'était ça qu'il attendait ? Qu'elle crie et le supplie d'arrêter ? Il était mal tombé. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir de sitôt.

\- Je ne capitulerai jamais, lâcha-t-elle durement, les yeux envahis de larmes.

\- Si. Vous le ferez. Et vous verrez que ce sera un soulagement par rapport à ce que je compte vous infliger tant que vous serez en résistance.

D'un geste expert, il fit siffler la cravache dans l'air. Comme pour lui rappeler les minutes précédentes et la menace qu'il recommencerait.

\- Là, ce n'était qu'une petite mise en garde. Un rappel à l'ordre. Vous n'avez pas encore conscience qu'appliquer aux bons endroits et avec la force adéquate, vous me supplierez d'arrêter.

L'esprit légèrement étourdi, elle ne comprenait pas cet homme. Même si elle acceptait de se soumettre, il utiliserait forcément les accessoires dont la cravache. Et peut-être même bien pire. C'était la base de la relation qu'il comptait lui enseigner. Alors, autant lui donner du fil à retordre et espérer être sauvée avant qu'il ne se décide à la tuer en voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien d'elle.

\- Dans les deux cas, je serai battue, lança-t-elle. Je ne vois pas la différence.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Elle ne se voit pas, confirma-t-il. En revanche, comme je l'ai dit, vous la sentirez. Croyez-moi. L'une est cuisante mais douce tandis que l'autre est implacable et douloureuse. Le choix n'appartient qu'à vous.

Dean lui avait presque soufflé ces paroles. Et avec lui, même un murmure pouvait être dit de manière dure. Et procurer l'angoisse.

\- Sachez, que je ne vous ai pas puni par rapport à votre évasion mais parce que vous avez voulu frapper mes hommes de main, crut-il bon de lui préciser.

Kensi faillit s'étouffer. Il l'avait frappé avec une telle violence que la raison devait être plus importante. D'autant, qu'elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup les amocher, ses hommes de mains.

\- J'ai failli vous échapper et ça vous met en rogne, répliqua-t-elle, hargneuse.

Il la fixa intensément. Son regard vide de toute haine. Visiblement, l'avoir _corrigé_, avait dissipé toute sa colère. Dommage que l'effet ne se produisait pas non plus sur la jeune femme.

\- Vous pensez réellement que je vous aurai laissé atteindre le portail si vous aviez eu un moyen de l'ouvrir ? Je ne vous songeais pas aussi naïve.

Pour la première fois, Kensi encaissa la nouvelle avec difficultés. Cela lui avait paru bizarre de ne pas être poursuivie mais apprendre que Dean l'avait laissé délibérément s'enfuir lui foutait un sacrée choc. Il la contrôlait, s'amusait avec elle comme un pantin. Et vu son expression, il en tirait bien des satisfactions.

\- Je vois que vous comprenez, s'amusa-t-il. Je vous le répète, tout ce que je fais est mûrement réfléchi. Vous devriez prendre exemple.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud arrogant.

Il fronça des sourcils devant l'impertinence et la volonté de sa prisonnière, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

\- Et un manipulateur, ajouta-t-il. Je vous manipule comme je veux…. Et de bien des façons.

Positionné devant elle, elle le vit baisser sa braguette avec angoisse tandis qu'il la toisait avec défi. Décidément, elle serait suffisamment punie pour une _faute_ qui lui semblait plus que légitime…

* * *

**Certaines scènes pourront être plus dures que d'autres. C'est pourquoi, je préviendrai en début de chapitre quand ce sera le cas afin que ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de violence, ne lisent pas ;) **

**Sinon, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**

**Tanutwo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour cette publication tardive. J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup écrire. **

**Ensuite, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, follows, fav et lecture. J'espère que le temps de publication ne vous aura pas fait perdre le fil de l'histoire. **

**Julie : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis. Et tout comme toi, je l'espère également ;) **

**Autre petit point. J'avais dit qu'il ne restait plus que deux-trois chapitres, il y a quelques temps de cela, car c'était ainsi que je l'avais écrite. Simplement, j'ai décidé d'étoffer certaines scènes et donc Désenchantement comportera plus de chapitres que ma version précédente ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le sentir en elle avait été la chose la plus douloureuse à supporter jusqu'alors. Pas que physiquement, bien sur, car même si sa vie sentimentale était réduite à néant, elle aimait _s'amuser_ de temps en temps avec un partenaire d'un soir et était donc habituée à tout type de taille. Mais mentalement c'était une tout autre histoire. Elle se sentait horriblement sale. Dans les deux sens du terme.

Pourtant, elle s'y était préparée. Elle savait que cela allait arriver. A un moment ou à un autre, il l'aurait forcément prise. Sinon, quel intérêt de la garder et de l'éduquer comme esclave sexuelle ? C'aurait été absurde. Et l'agent Blye n'avait jamais pensé y échapper d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse de cette manière. Et surtout, pas après l'avoir battu avec une telle intensité qu'elle sentait encore la chaleur brûlante irradier ses fesses, le bas de son dos et ses cuisses.

La douleur des coups qu'il lui avait portés, n'avait pas été, en soit, ingérable. Cependant, il lui avait montré qu'il savait frapper aux endroits stratégiques sans pour autant avoir eu besoin d'y mettre toute sa puissance. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine à cette pensée. Si elle persistait à résister –comportement qu'elle envisageait bien de garder-, les prochains coups qu'elle recevrait, seraient d'une toute autre intensité. Surtout s'il souhaitait la faire plier.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, se rhabilla Dean, mais c'était très… libérateur.

Il avait cherché son mot. Comme pour la narguer de l'avoir baisé sans son consentement.

La tête baissée, elle la releva pour le fixer. Droit dans les yeux alors qu'il remontait sa braguette, un sourire satisfait et victorieux aux lèvres.

De son regard le plus mauvais, elle le toisa sans une ombre de plaisir.

Il allait être déçu, s'il s'attendait à voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Contrairement à la fois précédente, où il l'avait sodomisé pour la punir, elle n'avait pas craqué. Et ne comptait plus le faire. Sa première expérience avec son bourreau l'avait prise au dépourvu. Désormais, elle connaissait ses exigences ainsi que ses manières d'agir. Et même s'il l'avait de nouveau surprise en l'amenant dans ce moulin, elle ne lui montrerait jamais qu'il la déstabilisait. C'était lui prouver qu'il la contrôlait. Hors, il se délectait de ce sentiment. Il voulait jouer avec son corps ? Très bien, il le ferait. De toutes les façons qu'il voudrait. Mais jamais elle ne lui donnerait son accord pour le faire.

\- Tout dépend du sens de libérateur, railla-t-elle.

Il alla s'adosser à une poutre avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, répondit-il calmement. Vous baiser m'a apaisé et m'a soulagé.

Une légère grimace s'afficha sur le visage de la brune.

\- Si vous avez pris votre pied, c'est tant mieux pour vous.

Il sourit. A la fois amusé et étonné de cette répartie. Avant de reprendre une expression neutre et sereine.

\- Vous n'avez pas été très réceptive, déclara-t-il. Mais vous avez dû vous en rendre compte.

En effet. Les tiraillements au niveau de son bas-ventre étaient là pour lui rappeler à quel point elle n'avait pas été _excitée_ par la mise en scène.

\- Il fallait bien s'y attendre. On m'a appris à encaisser la douleur. Pas à l'aimer au point de mouill…

Plusieurs coups résonnèrent, la forçant à s'interrompre pour détourner le regard vers la porte en bois.

Si un des sbires de Dean arrivait, cela signifiait forcément que quelque chose était prévu. Hors, elle n'était pas prête à subir un nouvel affront. Quel qu'il soit. Elle voulait se montrer dure dans ses paroles pour ne pas donner satisfaction à son ravisseur mais au fond d'elle, c'était plus le chaos qui régnait. Son ange et son démon s'affrontaient cruellement pour prendre le dessus. Et même si pour le moment le démon avait le pouvoir, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de le garder. Son ange lui conseillant avec de sérieux arguments de renoncer pour éviter de souffrir.

La respiration en suspens, elle observa Dean ouvrir la porte. Mais à son grand étonnement –et soulagement-, personne ne se trouvait derrière. Elle le vit simplement ramasser un plateau et refermer derrière lui avant de s'avancer dans sa direction.

Reprenant contenance, elle analysa le contenu de ce dernier. De l'eau, une soupe ainsi qu'un yaourt s'y trouvaient. Et elle devait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait terriblement soif et la faim commençait à la tourmenter gentiment.

Cependant, son esprit réfuta à être heureux. Et pour cause. Elle se trouvait toujours attachée… Et elle était certaine qu'elle ne serait pas libérée pour manger. Dean l'avait déjà nourri une fois et ça n'avait pas été très concluant. Trouver ça dégradant pour son image aurait été mentir. Même les deux poignets dans le plâtre, elle aurait trouvé une solution pour échapper à ce sentiment d'être assisté. Néanmoins, là, elle n'avait pas le choix. On lui imposait des choix. Et elle n'avait rien à dire. Ceci dit, elle pouvait très bien montrer son désaccord en refusant ce qu'on allait lui proposer.

Dean était allé poser le plateau derrière la jeune femme. Une table devait s'y trouver car elle le voyait mal s'abaisser au sol pour récupérer les aliments. Quand il revint devant elle, il affichait un air sérieux.

-J'ai bien conscience que vous n'aimez pas être nourri mais pourtant c'est une pratique courante entre un dominant et sa soumise et il faudra bien vous y faire, expliqua-t-il. Donc, plutôt que de vous libérer et risquer un nouveau débordement, autant joindre le désagréable à l'utile.

Déjà peu décidée à obéir malgré les protestations de son organisme, l'attitude de Dean lui confirma ses pensées rebelles. Elle était prête à ce qu'il dispose de son corps puisqu'il ne lui laissait aucune liberté de mouvement mais elle n'était pas prête à se soumettre à lui de cette façon.

Aussi, quand il approcha une paille pour qu'elle puisse boire, elle fit la seule à faire. Elle pinça des lèvres et détourna la tête. Peu importe l'objet qu'il choisirait pour la punir, elle avait survécu mentalement aux coups de cravache, elle le pourrait de nouveau.

Cependant, Dean ne semblait pas se préoccuper de son comportement. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle remette sa tête correctement et qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Chose qu'elle se refuserait jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne mangerait qu'en étant libérée de ses menottes.

Si aucun des deux ne capitulait, ils allaient pouvoir attendre longtemps.

Les minutes défilèrent avec une lenteur digne d'une machine à reculer le temps. A la grande surprise de Kensi, Dean ne disait pas un mot. Il se contentait de la regarder durement sans bouger la paille de place. Comme s'il espérait qu'elle se plie à cette règle par l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui se dégageait de la pièce.

L'agent féminin, elle, l'observait du coin de l'œil, refusant de dire quoique ce soit pour garder ses lèvres scellées. A vrai dire, elle lui aurait bien avoué qu'il perdait son temps et qu'elle ne boirait pas. Mais elle avait peur qu'il ne soit plus rapide et qu'il lui mette la paille dans la bouche pendant qu'elle serait en train de le rembarrer.

Elle le vit alors froncer des sourcils avant d'hocher la tête de gauche à droite subtilement. Il allait lâcher, Kensi en était presque sûre.

Puis, toujours sans un mot, il recula. L'air véritablement contrarié.

Kensi ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir d'avoir remporté cette manche ou appréhender la manière dont il lui ferait payer son échec. Elle avait vu des instruments plutôt insolites dans les vitrines de son ancienne prison mais rien de ce qu'il choisirait ne la forcerait à ouvrir la bouche. Il avait dû le comprendre et cela expliquait l'irritabilité qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage.

D'un pas affirmé, il sortit de la pièce laissant sa captive seule. Dire que c'était une bonne nouvelle aurait été s'avancer. Et malheureusement pour Kensi, elle avait vu juste.

Dean revint quelques minutes plus tard. Et cette fois-ci, il était accompagné. Owen et Steve étaient sur ses talons.

La scène des trois hommes s'avançant vers elle, était encore plus terrifiante qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Mais c'était surtout l'absence de cravache, de ceinture ou de fouet qui effrayait la jeune femme. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la batte. Pas à ce qu'il vienne avec ses deux hommes de mains.

Son inquiétude grandit en flèche quand Dean s'éclipsa derrière elle et qu'elle sentit les mains fermes et imposantes des deux hommes lui maintenir la tête. Elle essaya de s'en extraire mais visiblement ils avaient l'habitude puisqu'elle ne réussit qu'à la bouger d'un millimètre. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle allait boire et manger, de gré ou de force apparemment.

Décidée à ne pas leur rendre la tâche facile, elle continua à forcer jusqu'à ce que Dean apparaisse devant elle, la stoppant net dans sa résistance quand elle vit les accessoires qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

* * *

**Bon, déjà, toutes mes excuses pour ce cliff. Simplement, en incluant la scène qui suit, cela aurait fait un chapitre à rallonge. Et je n'aime pas ça, les chapitres interminables. **

**Ensuite. Je sais pertinemment que le chapitre qui suit ne devrait pas plaire à tout le monde. Mais j'assumerai. Comme toujours. En revanche, si vous n'aimez pas, pas la peine de venir me dire en mp que je ne suis pas bien dans ma tête... Je le sais déjà ça et ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ;) **

**En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre, je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

**Tanutwo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Avec -énormément- de retard, je vous livre la suite. L'été, il m'est toujours plus difficile d'écrire que l'hiver. Le beau temps en Normandie est précieux et j'avoue adorer bronzer et en profiter ^^ **

**Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, follows et fav' :D **

**OceOlsen : Mdr ! Merci pour ta review :) Hahaha, je me doute que certains ne seraient pas contre un chapitre à rallonge mais perso, ça me démotive à lire moi donc je ne le fais pas pour les miennes. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)**

**Julie : Merci pour ta review :) Ensuite, pour te répondre, cette scène sera une scène de Renaissance. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écrite à la suite ;) C'est un choix délibéré de ma part et non un oubli ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira mais il ne faut pas t'attendre à du sadisme pur et dur ^^ **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur Dean, Kensi le toisait avec défi sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. La sonde qu'il tenait dans ses mains ainsi que les gants blancs de chirurgien ne pouvaient être plus clairs sur les futures intentions de ce dernier.

En refusant d'ouvrir la bouche, elle s'était doutée qu'il n'apprécierait pas son acte de rébellion, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il la forcerait de cette manière. D'une, parce que cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Et ensuite, parce que cela se révélait être une procédure médicale. Et qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait avoir les compétences nécessaires pour le faire. Au vu de son regard sérieux et de sa prestance imposante devant elle, elle s'était trompée. Lourdement.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins pour vous expliquer ce qui va suivre, s'avança Dean. Et vu votre attitude, planta-t-il ses yeux dans ceux de Kensi emplis de colère, je ne compte pas procéder gentiment non plus.

Le ton employé était dur et ferme. Si Kensi n'était pas déjà en train de frissonner de froid et d'appréhension, elle était certaine que ses poils se seraient hérissés à l'entente de cette phrase. Et qu'elle se serait décomposée si elle n'envisageait pas sérieusement de rester aussi impassible que possible pour ne pas satisfaire son égo.

\- Vous n'êtes pas idiote, continua-t-il en prenant les mesures sur le corps de Kensi avec la sonde. Vous avez sûrement compris comment je vais vous nourrir. Et afin de ne pas vous surprendre, je tiens à vous informer qu'à chaque fois que vous refuserez de manger, je procéderai ainsi.

Cette fois-ci, l'agent féminin ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir légèrement. Elle ne comptait pas se plier à ses règles. Elle s'en était faite la promesse. Simplement, là, elle ne voyait aucune autre alternative s'il tenait parole. Et de ce qu'elle avait appris en le fréquentant, c'est qu'il respectait ses propos à la perfection. La seule option qu'elle voyait pour s'en sortir, était celle qu'elle avait déjà pensée. Lui faire croire qu'il avait gagné et que dorénavant, elle lui obéirait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera ? Interrogea-t-elle froidement.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien à en discuter avec Dean. Néanmoins, elle souhaitait savoir. Elle souhaitait confirmer son intuition sur les raisons de tous ces agissements. Voir qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu de ses instincts d'agent fédéral pour se rassurer mentalement. Car au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait ce qu'il voulait le plus. Qu'elle s'abandonne à lui. Sans retenue. Et de son plein gré.

\- Ne faites pas l'ignorante, ne fut-il pas bête. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà votre petite idée, retourna-t-il derrière elle avant de revenir aussi vite qu'il avait disparu de son champs de vision.

Elle l'avait déjà constaté, le duper n'était pas facile. Il était intelligent et prévoyant… Mais elle aussi. Et elle avait de l'expérience. Son principal atout était les infiltrations. Callen, Sam et Deeks lui disaient souvent qu'elle était faite pour ça. Elle pouvait et devait en jouer. Autant que possible… Et de manière crédible.

Le regard porté sur la sonde, elle vit qu'il y avait appliqué du lubrifiant. Une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il était déterminé à lui prouver de quoi il était capable. Et à lui rappeler qui commandait. Ce qu'il s'évertuait à faire depuis qu'il la retenait prisonnière.

Elle inspira silencieusement avant d'expirer le plus doucement possible pour ne pas trahir son anxiété naissante.

\- Exact, se décida-t-elle à confirmer ses dires.

C'était décidé. Elle devait garder la tête haute. Ne pas changer brusquement de comportement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le plus dur serait de ne pas se perdre dans ses émotions. Obéir, tout en restant un minimum rebelle afin d'acquérir un brin de confiance. Qui serait dévastateur pour Dean, une fois qu'il lui aurait accordée.

\- Mais vous ne me direz rien ? Certifia-t-il devant son silence.

En effet, il avait vu juste. Elle ne comptait pas lui révéler ses pensées. Et encore moins lui avouer qu'elle commençait à le cerner et qu'elle envisageait de le tester pour le comprendre plus profondément. S'il y avait bien une leçon qu'elle avait retenu du Ncis, c'est qu'il fallait toujours apprendre comment fonctionnait son ennemi avant de tenter quoique soit. Détail qu'elle avait plutôt négligé vu les tentatives désastreuses de ses évasions. Détail qu'elle prévoyait donc de réparer.

\- Encore exact, lâcha-t-elle alors avec une pointe non dissimulée de sarcasme.

Il plissa des lèvres de mécontentement. Kensi remarqua qu'il ne s'en cachait pas. Manifestement, il avait cessé de s'amuser de ses réparties. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour continuer à le défier. D'autant qu'il ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Je n'aime pas votre comportement et vous le savez. J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre votre entêtement pour des choses aussi futiles. Les premières fois, j'étais compréhensif. Changer d'environnement pour vous retrouver ici avec comme objectif de modifier votre éducation n'a pas dû être simple. Autant à concevoir qu'à digérer. Mais à ce jour, vous auriez déjà dû prendre conscience que vous n'avez plus le choix de rien.

Étant toujours maintenue par les mains puissantes d'Owen et Steve et ne pouvant faire aucun geste de la tête, elle avait décidé d'affronter cette épreuve. Sans sourciller. Et sans montrer combien cela l'angoissait de ne pas pouvoir garder le contrôle sur sa vie. Elle devait se soumettre crescendo si elle voulait être prise au sérieux. L'ayant défié au départ, elle devait rester fière jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Mais elle avait toujours le pouvoir de la parole. Et ça, il ne pourrait pas le lui enlever de sitôt. C'était sûrement sa plus grande satisfaction en cet instant.

\- Vous obtiendrez peut-être tout de moi mais je me réserve le droit de préserver mes pensées. Il me semble que je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, non ?

Il balaya l'air d'un geste sec de la main.

\- Peu importe, maitrisa-t-il son agacement. J'arriverai à les obtenir plus tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre. En attendant, c'est moi qui vais vous répondre car j'ai horreur des questions qui restent en suspens, s'approcha-t-il jusqu'à sa hauteur.

En le voyant si près, Kensi stoppa sa respiration par réflexe. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être « gaver » qui la dérangeait le plus mais le fait d'arriver aux fins de Dean sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Bien que désormais, plan en tête, cela allait l'arranger. Néanmoins, elle n'en restait pas moins anxieuse de ce qui allait suivre.

Son estomac se noua quand elle sentit le froid du lubrifiant frôler sa narine droite et la main de Dean sur son visage.

\- Si j'agis ainsi, c'est pour vous forcer à obéir et à ne pas dépérir, entreprit-il d'insérer la sonde. Vous montrer que même si vous vous rebellez, au final, j'obtiens ce que je veux. Et qu'au lieu de subir quelque chose de désagréable, car vu votre visage déformé, j'en déduis que vous n'appréciez pas, vous auriez pu tout simplement vous soumettre quelques minutes et vous éviter tout ceci.

Bien qu'elle se fût promis de rester impassible pendant la procédure, la sensation du tube descendant à travers sa gorge l'avait forcé à grimacer. Et à émettre des haut-le-cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir et se força donc difficilement à avaler sa salive pour aider au maximum la sonde à descendre. Comme il l'avait dit, Dean n'était pas tendre. Ses gestes n'étaient pas doux et il ne prêtait aucune attention à son inconfort. Il semblait même s'en délecter.

La sonde en position, Kensi se détendit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas insupportable mais elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu à subir ça.

\- J'avais pensé à vous poser une perfusion au départ, injecta-t-il le contenu d'une seringue dans le tube. Mais finalement, je préfère cette technique. Elle reste gravée plus profondément en mémoire. Du moins, je l'espère également avec vous.

Kensi avala de nouveau difficilement sa salive. S'il envisageait de la nourrir de cette manière chaque fois qu'elle refuserait de manger, elle allait prendre plus de plaisir à se soumettre faussement que prévu. C'en serait même un soulagement.

\- Puisque j'ai toute votre attention, parlons d'un autre point important, prit-il une autre seringue. Je décide des horaires pour vous conduire aux toilettes. Autant vous dire que vous avez intérêt de vous retenir jusqu'à ce que je vous accorde cette faveur. Et vu que vous avez déjà tenté de vous échapper par ce biais, vos mains resterons attachées par une corde devant vous et vous ferez dans le coin là-bas, le pointa-t-il du doigt.

Les deux gardes lui firent tourner la tête dans la direction montrée et son pouls déjà élevé s'affola. Excepté de la paille étalée au sol, le coin était désert. Ni porte, ni murs, ni toilette ne s'y trouvaient. Si son principal but était de la casser mentalement en la traitant comme un animal, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

\- Autant vous le dire également, continua-t-il, si vous nous causez la moindre emmerde lorsque vous serez détachée du plafond, ce tube ne servira pas seulement à vous nourrir.

Au son de sa voix, la menace était sérieuse. Sérieuse et terrifiante. Instinctivement, elle contracta son bassin. L'image de cette scène lui était inconcevable. Finalement, elle n'allait vraiment pas à avoir à se forcer pour lui faire croire qu'elle se soumettait.

Ne pouvant plus voir son sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme baissa le regard. Attendant avec impatience le moment libérateur. Celui où les trois hommes la laisseraient seule.

\- Serait-ce de l'abdication ? La vit-il faire.

Son timbre de voix satisfait fit fermer les yeux de dégoût à Kensi. Mais elle devait se contrôler. Ne plus laisser ses émotions la trahir. Une larme de rage coula le long de sa joue et elle pria pour que Dean interprète ce geste comme celui d'un désespoir.

\- J'arrive toujours à mes fins, finit-il par souffler. Il y a bien un jour où vous en prendrez suffisamment conscience pour améliorer vos conditions de détention.

D'un geste expert mais brut, il retira la sonde. Lui provoquant une atroce quinte de toux qui l'aurait faite vomir si elle n'essayait pas de reprendre son souffle. Owen et Steve l'avaient lâché en même temps d'un geste de leur patron, lui laissant la possibilité de bouger pour essayer de respirer convenablement.

\- Je vous conseille de réfléchir pour la suite, la prévint Dean. Je vais être de plus en plus exigeant et je ne perdrais pas mon temps pour des futilités. J'ai des moyens et des connaissances approfondies pour vous faire plier de la pire des façons. Pensez-y.

La tête baissée, Kensi n'osa pas la relever pour le regarder. Pas par soumission ou crainte mais parce qu'elle avait furieusement envie de lui prouver que son esprit était plus fort qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et qu'il l'aurait forcément lu dans son regard. Or, elle devait lui faire croire que cela l'avait freiné dans sa résistance. Et que ses paroles l'effrayaient. Certes, c'était le cas mais elles lui donnaient aussi l'envie de se battre.

Elle entendit la porte claquer quelques secondes plus tard et s'autorisa à respirer de soulagement. Sa gorge l'irritait légèrement mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait aucune issue à sa nouvelle condition. C'était obéir ou être forcée d'obéir. Dans les deux cas, elle perdait son identité. Sa seule échappatoire était de la jouer finement et de prendre son mal en patience. Obtenir sa confiance allait être difficile maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné toutes les raisons possibles pour se méfier. Mais elle ne perdrait pas espoir.

Les choses allaient changer. Et elles n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant. Kensi en était persuadée… Si elle voulait survivre à tout ça, elle allait devoir modifier son caractère ainsi que sa vision de la liberté.

Mais le plus dur était à venir. Rester suffisamment lucide pour ne pas sombrer trop intensément dans le cercle protecteur qu'allait lui offrir la soumission...

* * *

**Voilà pour la suite... Et fin ! **

**Et oui, en relisant ce chapitre, je me suis dis qu'en fait, la fin, avec cette dernière phrase, amenait beaucoup mieux Renaissance que ce que j'avais prévu à la base. Renaissance étant parsemée de flash-back sur la soumission de Kensi, je ne vous spoile rien du tout et garde tout le mystère sur ce qu'à du faire et subir Kensi. D'autant que du coup, cela rajoute également une intrigue à Renaissance sur "l'échappée" de Kensi qui était censée être le dernier chapitre de cette fic. **

**Alors, j'entends déjà les protestations d'ici. Oui, oui, ça s'arrête sans que je n'ai prévenu et sans rien dévoiler. Simplement, c'est ma manière d'écrire. J'aime quand rien n'est dit et que tout se dévoile au fur et à mesure. Renaissance étant plus longue que Désenchantement, les flash-back ont une importance. Certains plus que d'autres. Et à trop écrire dans Désenchantement pour vouloir faire plaisir, j'ai peur de trop en dire et de tout casser pour Renaissance. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette fiction et si vous souhaitez lire la suite, Renaissance arrivera bientôt en catégorie T au départ pour également finir en M. Comme pour Désenchantement, je mettrai un message d'alerte quand celle-ci passera en M. **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine, si vous souhaitez continuer, sinon, je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures sur ce site (ou ailleurs ^^), **

**Tanutwo**


End file.
